Never too old, never too different
by Pichooi
Summary: What if Zazu and Timon's Ma meet? Would they like each other? What if they became close, what would Timon think? Also includes chapters with Simba and Nala who are expecting. FINISHED!
1. A happy suprise

Greetings again!!!! This fic will be a little strange. It is revolved around the idea of a possible relationship between Timon's Ma and Zazu (ok I can just hear the groans), but it does have many minor plots with other characters such as Simba. It sounds a little silly but I have been playing with this idea in my head for some time and just though 'what the heck' so here it goes!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings they all belong to Disney!!!

Simba paced around the den awaiting the return of Rafiki. Earlier that day Nala had been feeling rather queasy and they had summoned Rafiki to give her a check up in a secluded area of the den. Simba was feeling half excited and half worried, the last time Nala had, had this feeling it was found that she was with cub. Thoughts rushed through Simba's mind 'what if she's pregnant?' 'What if she's terribly sick?'

After just a few moments, which to Simba has seemed an age Rafiki came out of the dark little corner of the den to consult Simba.

"Well?? Is she?"Simba queried.

Rafiki gave a nod. A very relieved Simba grinned ear to ear, and then to his surprise he found himself wrapped inside a congratulatory hug with Rafiki. The lion patted the mandrill on the back, and then headed towards Nala.

"How do you feel?' he asked while nuzzling her gently.

"Never been better," she replied giving him a lick

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, until if came to the time when Nala was only weeks away from giving birth. Kiara was thrilled about the idea of soon having a baby brother or sister, to play with and she also though it would be good practice for her, if she ever decided to have cubs in the future.

Simba felt that it was time to call Timon and Pumbaa over from the oasis, as it was the tradition to have all close family friends at the presentation, which would be carried out a few days after the birth.

"Zazu," he called.

'Yes your highness..' Zazu started, but when Simba gave him a look he corrected himself, '…I mean…yes Simba". Zazu had never got into the habit of calling royalty by their first names but Simba always insisted that he do this.

"Can you fly over to the oasis and tell Timon and Pumbaa that Nala's and my cub or _cubs,_" he gulped the last word, "will be born soon, so ask if they could come here within 14 rises of the sun".

"Immediately sire…oops... Immediately Simba," and with that he started to fly out of the den and away from pride rock.

As Zazu flew he was grumbling to himself about having to spend the day flying such a great distance to speak to an ignorant meerkat and a dim-witted warthog. He was so busy grumbling to himself that he didn't realise how very close to the oasis he was getting and with a loud 'smack' flew straight into a tall oasis tree. After that he found himself falling to the ground but he was already unconscious before he hit the bushes below with a light thud.

Yes I'm going to leave it there for now; sorry it's such a short chapter next one should be a bit longer!!


	2. Strange Pups and Meeting Ma

I'm back with chappy 2!! Thankyou to all who reviewed and you will be glad to know that I have fixed my commas (thankyou for pointing that out)!!

"Is it dead?" whispered a young female meerkat pup with amber eyes and light fur.

" I don't think so, dead things are suppose to smell," replied a male pup of about the same age with dark eyes and a slightly darker complexion.

" I don't know about that Makalo, you're kinda smelly, and you're not dead," the female teased.

"Shut up Kande!!!" retorted Makalo, giving her a slight push.

The two pups just stared at their discovery, unsure what to do. Neither of them had seen a bird such as this before and, nor did they know any form of first aid. Finally after much consideration Makalo thought of an idea.

"Lets poke it with a stick!" and with that scanned the nearby area for a nice sized poking stick.

" I don't know if this is such a good idea Makalo, what if it wakes up and tries to peck at our heads or something?" said a very concerned Kande.

"Come on it will be fun, plus that bird don't look like it's going anywhere, we could outrun that old bird any day."

"Ok if you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure, now stop being such a big chicken," after saying this he quickly grabbed the nearest good sized stick and before Kande could change her mind he had already given Zazu a few prods.

Zazu was until this time in an almost coma like state. A few light pokes in the area of his feathery stomach began to make him slowly regain consciousness. When he was finally awake he was a little frightened about were he was and what was touching him so he chose to keep his eyes shut so that maybe it would think he was dead then go away. Suddenly he felt another something poking his armpit (or in his case wingpit). Unfortunately for Zazu, Makalo and Kande this second poke had caught him off guard.

"AAAKK," Zazu squawked suddenly in fright jumping quickly yet unsteadily to his feet.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" squealed the Pups at the same time then they quickly scurried off of cover in some near by foliage.

Zazu after quite a bit of flapping around finally settled down and tried to get a glimpse of his supposed _attackers_. After looking around for a while he noticed a large pile of leaves shivering and two little meerkat tails sticking out from underneath.

'_Meerkats?'_ he thought to himself, momentarily forgetting where he was. He looked around once more then remembering where he was and why he was there he focused he attention back to the still shivering pile of leaves. As he was unable to fly due to an injured wing that he had unfortunately landed on he though the meerkats may be able to lead him to wherever Timon and Pumbaa where, or at least to somewhere with water. He clumsily made his way over to the leaves and grabbing the end of one of the tails with his right talon he pulled the animal out of it's cover.

"Please don't peck my brains out!!" screamed Kande as she was forced out from under her hiding place. "Here," she said while pulling out her brother by the tail, "attack Makalo first it was his idea to poke you!"

To Zazu's surprise both pups simultaneously curled up into the foetal position and continued to cry. This was not at all amusing for Zazu as he stood there rolling his eyes at the pair.

"I do not have to slightest intention to _attack_ either one of you," Zazu finally said.

"Really?" asked Makalo

"Positively," clarified Zazu.

"Oh ok, then," said Makalo and both pups jumped to their feet.

"Are you ok, Mr Bird sir? It looks like you fell a long way," asked Kande.

"I have seen better days but I would appreciate it if you two could take me somewhere to rest."

"Sure thing Mr Bird sir," said Makalo.

The Pups then seeing as Zazu was unsteady supported him on one side each under his wings and began to lead him to the main meerkat colony in the centre of the Oasis.

Zazu quite enjoyed the walk surprisingly even though his current company were forever badgering him with questions such as where he came form and even things he felt were quite private such as how old he was. Finally when they were nearing the colony it was his turn to ask a question.

" Would either of you happen to know a meerkat by the name of Timon and a Warthog that goes by the name of Pumbaa?'

"Yep we know them," began Kande, "but there over at the waterfall today and that's at the other side of the oasis. You can just rest with the colony today because your kinda heavy Mister and I'm getting tired. Hmmm just how much do you weight Sir?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business young Pup."

"That means he weighs a lot," giggled Makalo.

Zazu just rolled his eyes at this choosing to ignore the comment. Once at the colony the Pups greeted a few fellow meerkats and then decided to seat Zazu down on a small log while they went to fetch someone who could possibly offer more helpful assistance to Zazu. After a fair while they returned with a rather plumb looking meerkat female who for some reason looked oddly familiar to Zazu.

"You said you were looking for Timon, so we thought we'd bring you his Ma," said Kande cheerfully before scampering off to play with Makalo.

" Hi you're looking for my Timmy?" asked Ma.

'_Timmy?' _thought Zazu. "Oh you must mean Timon," he said after thing it through. "Yes I am looking for him I have an important message for him from his Royal Highness. My names…."

"Zazu," Ma butted in. "Timmy said that a blue pompous…I mean err sophisticated bird worked at Pride rock, you are him right?".

"Indeed I am," said Zazu who had fortunately missed the pompous remark.

"Well Timmy won't be back for some time… My whatever happened to you?? Just look at your wing. That's it, before you go about your important errand you coming with me."

" Really madam that's hardly necessary," argued Zazu, "It's only a sprained wing and a bit of a headache, I can just wait here."

"Oh no, no, no, it no trouble, no trouble at all. I'll be the judge if you ok or not. I know how you men are trying to look brave and saying everything's okay when it clearly isn't. My home is just a few feet away come on lets go." With that Ma grabbed onto his good wing and half pulled, half carried Zazu into her home which was inside a nearby hollowed out tree stump.

Thankyou to all those who read chapter one I really appreciate the support. I hope you like the story so far and my new characters.

Makalo: means wondering

Kande: means first born daughter

I also read somewhere that Zazu means stupid and Pumbaa means Dusty One (correct me if I'm wrong with this). They have corrected me and I'm wrong!! Zazu doesn't mean anything ,which is good because stupid isn't a nice thing to call someone, and Pumbaa means simpleton .


	3. Artistic slings and other things

Hello everyone! I'm back whether you like it or not! :)

Before I start I just would like to give personal thankyou to all my reviewers (takes deep breath), this may take awhile.

Sulkenwolfpup: Thankyou for all your kind reviews. Luv ya! I have come to think of you as my editor as you find all my mistakes (glares). Don't worry I'm joking! Actually I think it's quite helpful, and I do look for them afterwards to fix them :). I guess ever since I graduated two months ago I haven't felt the need to use my brain lol.

Nala5: Glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you keep reading.

Ralli Kula : I love reading your reviews (I also like reading your fics good luck with them!). Glad you like the concept thankyou for all you support. I am very relieved that Zazu doesn't mean stupid (what crap have I been reading?).

Sunrise19 and Total-Jewel: I can't believe you guys are reading my stories!! To me you guys are like legends around here, love the fics from both of you. Thankyou for your support and happy you like the concept. Oh, and Sunrise I would also like to see how I make this romance thing work lol.

Jila2snoopy, Maran Zelde and Staticrhubarb: Thanks for reading and hope you continue. Glad you all like the concept. Jila, I always did think Kiara should have a sibling before a cub of her own because if she's a mother it just makes all the other characters and herself seem too old, very happy you like the subplot.

Chapter 3

Ma's home was very well, homely. It was much lighter than Zazu had expected, as the ceiling of the stump had a small hole cut into it, which almost reminded one of a skylight. The floor was not damp at all as it was covered in a carpet of soft dried grass. There were two nests inside, one in which Zazu was resting and another next to it. Ma had sat herself down on a rock on the other side of the room and seemed to be trying to attach some twigs, small vines and leaves together in a particular order.

"I must commend you on your home," said Zazu in an attempt to break the silence.

"Oh, aren't you sweet," replied Ma looking up from her work. "It's really nothing, the skylight was actually Timmy's idea. It is a nice change from living underground though."

"Will your mate be returning soon?" inquired Zazu " I suspect he will be wanting his nest back."

" My mate won't be coming back…unfortunately," replied Ma.

Zazu was a little confused about this at first, but then her saw the sadness in her eyes and immediately understood.

" I'm so terribly sorry," he said quietly, wishing that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. "It's just that I saw the two nests and I well I presumed..."

"It's ok…really… it's ok," Ma interrupted. "It happened a long….a long time ago," she said with her eyes looking at the ground. " The extra bed is for Timmy or my Uncle Max, they do come and visit me from time to time ya know," thankfully she went back to her usual perky self while saying her last sentence.

Once again there was a moment of silence, while Ma went back to making, whatever it was she was making. Zazu just sat in the nest feeling a bit like he had just opened Pandora's box.

"Ahhh, all done," sighed Ma, suddenly jumping off her rock with her new creation.

" That's very well… artistic," Zazu said trying to sound convincing while looking at the thing Ma was holding up between her paws.

Ma just looked at him them looked at her creation then put a paw to her mouth to conceal her laughter, before giving up, and having a complete giggle fit. Zazu had not the slightest idea of what was so amusing.

" You really try to please don't you honey," she giggled. " This is just the sling I made for you wing," she continued wiping away a tear.

Zazu was pleased that at least _someone _was amused, he did not like to be laughed at, although he had tried a bit too hard to please her. Now that he thought about it, why did he want to please her so much? False flattery was usually only reserved for the King and Queen. He had no reason to wish for her approval and in this circumstance usually he would have just not said anything at all. As he pondered this he came to the conclusion that he just wanted to be nice to show gratitude for her kind hospitality. _'Yes that must be it,_' he thought

"Anyway," said Ma walking towards him with the sling. " Put your good wing up so I can wrap this around you," she continued.

Ma then tenderly seated the injured wing into the sling, and wrapped her arms around him in order to tie the supporting vines around his neck. Zazu felt himself blush under his feathers, as she struggled to tie the ends together her arms still wrapped around him.

"There we go, now how does that feel?" Ma inquired while standing in front of him to admire her work.

"Much better thankyou," Zazu replied thanking his lucky stars that she could not see him blushing under his feathers.

"Umm this is quite embarrassing," he continued, "but I'm afraid that we have not been properly introduced yet. I never did catch your name?"

"Hmmm nice to know my son talks about me when I'm not around," she said sarcastically.

" Well, I wouldn't say he doesn't talk about you," at this Ma glared wondering if Zazu meant he talks about her in an unfavourable manner, Zazu caught this and quickly added, "In a good way! He just mostly refers to you as his Ma."

"Well, that is my name," Ma replied.

"What!" Zazu said in surprise, than changed back into his usual dignified tone, "I mean... really? That is quite an unusual name."

" It's not really my name just sort of," Ma explained. "My real name is actually Maha, but most of the meerkats around here find it easier to just call me Ma, especially the younger ones. Of course Timon calls me Ma because I am well, his Ma".

"Maha," Zazu repeated slowly, " Why, That's a lovely name.".

"Thankyou," said a very flattered Ma with a smile. Ma was more use to giving compliments than receiving them, suddenly she also felt herself blushing. Quickly she thought she would change the subject.

" Well Timmy will be back soon, I expect he and Pumbaa may stop by for a late afternoon snack, I best go collect some grubs," and with that she set off outside. Then she turned around and asked, "What would you like? You must be hungry?"

"Insect's will be fine, would you like me to accompany you?" said Zazu.

"Don't be silly honey!! Not in your condition, I'll be back soon, you just stay here and rest up. C'ya later Zazu!"

Before Zazu could argue she was already outside. Zazu was left alone in the tree stump and all was quiet. Zazu was sorry to see her leave even though he knew she would return soon, it had been along time since anyone had fussed over him with genuine concern, it was also nice to have a real conversation with another on his eyelevel, a change with no (or at least fewer) orders involved.

"C'ya later Maha," he said to himself before settling down to a nap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it another instalment!! Hope Zazu didn't seem too OOC I know he doesn't normally show these kinds of emotions but I think there might be more to him than we may think. I thought Ma needed a name hope you guys like it I was looking for one in the baby names program under African and thought this one really suited her.

Maha: means Beautiful eyes


	4. Maha not madam

Greetings all, once again I have returned!!!! I have had a hard time getting inspiration, I pretty much have had the next chapter planned out for some time but I needed something in between. Thank you to all my new reviewers and the old faithfuls!! I can't believe I have nearly 20 reviews because I honestly only expected to have very few when I started to write this!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Kande and Makalo, all the rest belong to Disney!!!

Chapter 4

" Aren't we back yet?" yawned Timon while lying flat on Pumbaa's back looking at glimpses of the sunset through the canopy.

" Not quite yet Timon, but we should be back before sundown," answered a very tired Pumbaa.

"I'm sure it didn't take this long to get there," continued Timon and before he put on a whining voice and began pulling on Pumbaa's ears, adding "_Can't you walk any faster!"_

Timon had been going on like this for quite some time now, and at this point in the journey Pumbaa was exhausted and had just about had enough.

"Here's and idea," Pumbaa began while stopping to turn his face in Timon's direction, "How bout you get down and try carrying me the rest of the way!"

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, you know I have a bad back" replied Timon in a patronising kind of voice. "Plus there's the fact that you're about 100 Kilo's heavier than me" he added quickly in a low voice.

" Hey! I heard that!! Are you calling me fat?"

"Pumbaa it's a cold hard fact of life, learn to live with it"

"So you are calling me fat!!!"

"Come on buddy! You're a pig, it's a compliment."

"Really?"

"Sure, put it this way, lions are known for their manes, zebras for their stripes, meerkats for their _superior intellect_ and finally, warthogs are known for their fat."

" Hmm I don't know it still doesn't sound like a very complimentary complement," pondered Pumbaa.

"Look, would you rather be known for your stink?" inquired Timon leaning over Pumbaa's head so Pumbaa received an upside-down view of his face.

" Hmm, not really, so I guess it was compliment…umm…thanks… I guess," he said with a very confused expression.

They were just about to move on again when suddenly a loud shout from the lower branches nearby tree was heard.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!"

Next thing they knew, two meerkat pups jumped off the tree and were falling straight towards them. The pups landed neatly on Pumbaa's back, but in doing so had caused Timon to fall off with a thud.

" Sorry Mr Timon," called Makalo, trying to sound convincing and failing miserably, through suppressed tears of laughter.

" Why you little..." growled Timon while dusting himself off, then stopping mid sentence noticing Pumbaa also trying suppress laughter.

Timon gave Pumbaa a very annoyed looking glare, that made Pumbaa immediately swallow and wipe the smirk off his face.

"You know pups," Timon said to the still giggling Makalo and Kande, " just because you're my mother's, cousins, stepsisters children does not mean I have to like you".

" That's ok Mr Timon," replied Kande, "we know you _love _us," and with that she blew him a little teasing kiss.

Timon just gave a tiny smile, shook his head and they all continued walking.

"Shouldn't you two be at home by now? Your mother might be starting to worry about you" Pumbaa while still walking.

" Yeah I guess so," began Kande, "But we thought we should tell you that you have a visitor."

"Were we expecting someone Timon?" asked Pumbaa.

"Not that I know of," replied Timon scratching his head. "Is it a lion?"

"No it's some kind bird. He's blue with a beak that kinda looks like a banana," said Makalo.

"And he's fat too," added Kande.

"Oh you mean old Banana beak!" exclaimed Timon.

"I wonder what he wants," said Pumbaa.

"Probably just some message from Simba," replied Timon.

"Maybe he just came to say Hello?"

"Pumbaa, this _is_ Zazu we're talking about, he doesn't just come to say hello. Where is he? He normally just finds us himself."

"Oh he's with Ma," answered Kande, "he had an accident and doesn't look like he will be flying for a while."

"Poor, Zazu!" said Pumbaa. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, I think he'll survive," reassured Makalo.

"Poor Ma!" exclaimed Timon, " Come on! Let's hurry back before Zazu bores her to death!"

After that they all picked up the pace a little. Makalo and Kande were dropped off at their home on the way. Their mother was standing outside looking a little worried and annoyed as they were normally back much earlier, but she was very grateful for Timon and Pumbaa for taking them home.

_10 mins later_

Ma had just finished collecting many different varieties of insects and placed them on a large flat rock only a short distance away from the home. On the rock also lay 5 half-coconut shells full of water from the river. There would be one shell each for her; Zazu and Timon but she always gave Pumbaa two because of his size. She had just placed the last shell on the rock when she saw Pumbaa coming towards her from the distance, when he came closer she also saw Timon walking beside him.

"Hey, sweetie, Hi Pumbaa," she waved.

"Hi Ma" shouted Timon returning the wave.

"Hello Miss Ma," Pumbaa called.

"You were gone longer than I thought you would, it's nearly nightfall. I gathered some extra bugs so we can make this a dinner. I know how hungry you guys get"

" Gee Thanks Miss Ma that's awfully kind of you," said Pumbaa happily looking at all the food.

"Ma," said Timon suddenly remembering what Makalo and Kande had told them.

" The ran into the gruesome twosome on the way here, and they told us that old banana beak's come round to see us?"

"Timon that's not a very nice thing to call your guest!" replied Ma. " Yes Zazu is here, he says he has an important message for you".

"So where is he?"

"He's resting at my place, why don't you go and bring him out, he'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

"But Ma..."

"No buts about it Mister, he's our guest and will be treated as such."

"Ok I'll go and get him," and with that he walked towards the Ma's tree stump and went inside.

When we got in, he found Zazu in the guest nest, fast asleep. Timon was a bit shocked by his condition, and did feel a little sorry for him, even though they had never been what one would call friends. After a little consideration, Timon walked up to the sleeping bird and whispered " Zazu."

To this he got no response so he tried again, this time a little louder.

"Psst Banana Beak"

Still no response.

"HEY WAKE UP!!" Timon finally yelled.

Zazu woke up with a jolt leaping a few inches into the air. His head was ringing from the shout. When he saw Timon he just glared, and folded wings together (well as much as he could with the sling on anyway).

" Well, I must say that was a rather _rude_ awakening!" stated Zazu.

" Well it was kinda a last resort. Sorry," said Timon; although it was obvious he wasn't as sorry as he was making out to be.

"I should think so!" huffed Zazu; his feathers still a little ruffled.

"Anyway, Ma says you'll be joining us for dinner, so you better get up now if you want some grub."

Timon helped Zazu out of the nest and lead him to the flat rock were Ma and Pumbaa were appearing to be in an enthralling conversation about the weather.

"Oh your up!" said Ma offering him a spot to sit by her.

Soon everyone was seated, Ma and Zazu were at one side of the rock and Timon and Pumbaa on the other side. For a while there was just silence, until Ma finally instructed everyone to just "dig in". Then much to Zazu's disgust, Timon and Pumbaa started to eat at a speed that seemed to be about 100 grub a minute. Ma actually looked a little embarrassed.

"Psst company eating rules," whispered Ma across the table.

Then Timon slowed down and started to just pick up one bug at a time and chewing at a normal rate, Pumbaa attempted to pick up one at a time too which was very difficult considering he didn't have opposable thumbs.

" So Zazu," began Timon after taking a sip out of his coconut, "What was it exactly that you came here to tell us?"

"Oh yes," said Zazu after he had finished chewing, "His Royal Highness…"

"You mean Simba?" butted in Pumbaa.

"_Yes,_" continued Zazu a little peeved about being interrupted. "Anyway as I _was _saying, His royal…um Simba, wishes to inform you that the Queen..."

"You mean Nala?" Pumbaa interrupted again.

"YES!" exclaimed Zazu a little louder than he had intended. Then he took a deep breath to continue in a calm voice. " As I _was_ saying… Her Royal…Nala is due to give birth in 14 suns, 13 if you don't count today. The couple have invited you two to attend the presentation, which is due to take place shortly after the new royal cub or cubs are born."

"Oh isn't that nice, she's nearly due, how is the darling?" asked Ma.

" She's doing fine," said Zazu in a much softer tone than he had used on Timon and Pumbaa.

"That's Great!" said Pumbaa

"Yeah," said Timon, "Let's head up there tomorrow!"

"Oh no you don't," said Ma firmly, "Your not leaving until Zazu feels better, he still needs to recover and if he still can't fly in a few days, you two are going to have to take him to Pride rock."

"That's very kind of you madam, but I assure you I can manage," explained Zazu.

"Oh don't be ridicules," said Ma, playfully shaking Zazu's shoulders, " and don't call me madam, I told you my name, so you could use it."

"Really Ma, he said he'd be fine. I'm sure he knows wether or not he can..." began Timon

"Timon, don't you start too," interrupted Ma, "Really I just don't understand you men sometimes. No you two will wait until Zazu feels better and that's final!"

After some time and small talk the dinner was over. Pumbaa had offered that Zazu come and stay with them for the night but Ma insisted that he stayed with her. Timon didn't know quite why but he didn't like this arrangement. It just seemed to him that Zazu was being too nice to Ma, and she although know for fussing over people, had seemed to be for some reason giving him extra special treatment.

"Thank you, Maha," said Zazu after Ma helped him to his feet and put her arm around him to support him on the way back to the stump.

Timon and Pumbaa also started to head home.

'_Maha! He called her Maha!! Zazu never calls anyone by their first name after just meeting, and even sometimes long afterwards. Couldn't he have just kept calling her madam or just Ma? Why did he call her Maha? The only one who ever called her Maha was, well Dad. What gives him the right to call her by her first name?" _Timon pondered this for most of the trip home. He knew he was being silly, so he felt no need to discuss it with Pumbaa, although for some reason it did bother him.

There you have it, a bit longer than I expected, but that probably because of all the dialogue. Sorry for taking so long to update, hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be based back at pride rock.


	5. He should be home by now

Hello, again!! Yay I have more than 20 reviews!! I am very happy now gives all reviewers a virtual hug. Anyway as promised here is chapter 5 and we have returned to Pride Rock, where they have noticed Zazu's disappearance.

Chapter 5 

It was early in the morning, very early actually and the sun had just started to rise. All the lions and lionesses were in deep slumber… all that is, except one. A very tired Simba sat on the point of Pride Rock his, gaze focused on the sky. He had been there almost all night. His gaze caught sight of a tiny speck in the sky that seemed to be flying ever so gradually towards him. For a second his face brightened up and he stood up wanting to greet the flying creature but then as it got closer he sat back down and let out a deep sigh. It had been a hornbill but not Zazu. He continued to watch the bird until it flew over Pride Rock.

"Still no sign of him huh?" said a familiar voice behind him.

"No, not yet," he said turning around to face the lioness "Nala you really shouldn't be up, you need your rest."

"Simba, I'm pregnant, not disabled"

" I know, but it's not long now. I don't want you to exhaust yourself"

" Don't worry, I know how to look after myself," said Nala walking up to sit next to her mate. "I think Zazu the one we should be worrying about right now," she added, looking up into the heavens.

"He should have been back by now."

"Maybe he just felt tired after the long flight, and decided to rest at the oasis for the night?"

"I don't know, he and Timon have never been exactly friends plus I don't know if Zazu would agree to put up with Pumbaa's stench all night."

Nala gave a small smile at this.

"Well, there are lots of trees there, he may have built a nest somewhere," she suggested.

"It just seems a bit out of character for him to make a sudden decision like that," said Simba lying down.

Nala didn't want to worry Simba, but she knew he was right. She had known Zazu her whole life; they even suffered through Scar's reign together. Occasionally Scar would order Zazu to run messages to other prides and hyena groups. Things were bad then, but Zazu always returned promptly, even when he was exhausted and thirsty. Nala had always admired him for not taking these chances to run away. He had always said his duty was to obey the ruler of pride lands, whoever that ruler may be.

"Maybe we should send someone to the oasis, to see if he got there ok?" inquired Nala.

"I was thinking that too, but the meerkats only know a few of us, I was thinking of sending Kovu or Vitani but they might scar them. We need Kiara here, as she has been leading the hunting party in your absence," Simba looked into Nala's eyes with a hint of guilt in his expression, "I don't want to leave you, but I think if Zazu's not back by sundown today, tomorrow I will have to go looking for him myself."

"No! Let me go instead," said a voice from near the entrance of the cave.

Simba and Nala turned around to see their daughter coming towards them. They didn't know how long she had been there, but she had obviously heard Simba's plan.

"Kiara what are you doing up? You've got a big hunting day today," said Nala giving her a good morning nuzzle.

"I heard you two talking, so I decided to get up and see if Zazu had returned yet."

"Sorry to have woken you," said Simba.

"It's ok, I'm worried about him too," she assured her father. "Daddy I heard your plan, and I can't, I really just can't, let you do it, not now anyway. Your place is here with Mum and the Pride," she said firmly.

"It's ok Kiara. I understand why he must go, plus we need you here to lead the hunting party," explained Nala.

"Vitani can lead the hunting party. Trust me, she is much better at it than me…"

"Don't be hard on yourself Kiara," said Simba.

"It's ok Daddy, I know it's true. Her and Kovu have practically taught me everything I know, and she does come up with most of our attack strategies. Please give her a chance to lead the hunting party. A lioness of her skill deserves a chance to be the leader, just as I deserve a chance to help a friend."

"Well, ok," said Simba.

Kiara looked very excited and almost like she was about to bolt off to the oasis right there and then.

"Don't get too excited," said Nala with her paw on her daughter's tail as if to stop her from rushing off. "Nobody's going anywhere until tomorrow, for all we know Zazu could be on his way home right now."

The family then sat together and watched the sunrise, hoping that Zazu would make his return that day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chapter I know (sorry) but at least you can all guess who the next visitor to the jungle will be. I honestly don't know where the next chapter will be set hmmm oasis or rock? Maybe both!! Feel free to make suggestions as to the location of the next chappy!!


	6. Muddy Mishap

I'm, back again!! Thanks for the reviews once again! I feel special now! Now for the next chapter.

CHAPTER 5

Zazu had just awoken from his first night _sleep_ inside the tree stump. He had managed to get a few hours sleep, but not many, this was partially due to Maha's light snoring but mainly due to the fact that Timon's skylight had offered no protection from the rain that had fallen during the night. Unfortunately as a result of this the floor was partially flooded, but thankfully the nests were high enough off the ground to offer some dryness. He looked over at Maha, who was sound asleep. Careful not to disturb her, Zazu slowly got out of his nest, placing his talons on the wet floor, he walked out of the stump through the ankle high water.

Once outside Maha's stump, the natural beauty of the area struck Zazu. Today was a particularly beautiful day with sunny weather and the lovely fresh smell that is always evident in forests and jungles after rainfall. The sunlight, penetrating the canopy gave him a nice warm feeling, so he extended his good wind to feel the light warm breeze.

'_This is without a doubt the most splendid place I've ever been,_" he though fondly to himself while walking around the area.

Then it hit him.

"_Oh no, I must get back to pride rock!"_

Zazu started to think of how he was to make it back, and then realised it was hopeless. There was no way he could walk back on his own, because number one he would almost certainly be caught by a predator in his weakened state, and two, unless he was flying he didn't actually know the way. "_They are going to think me very rude indeed for not giving them any notice." _

Zazu's head was so filled with these thoughts that he didn't notice the large meerkat in front of him until it was too late. _Crash._

" Hey! Watch where your going punk," said the meerkat he had just run into, while thrashing a small stick about. The meerkat spoke in a voice with the tone of an army drill sergeant.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir, was completely by accident let me assure you," said startled Zazu.

"Hmm," said the meerkat, looking him up and down. "Haven't seen your type around here before, state your name and business"

"I'm Zazu the Kings major-domo," began Zazu promptly, not liking the look of the stick the old meerkat was carrying. " And I am here strictly on royal business."

" Royal business you say…' said the meerkat who appeared to be in deep thought while he lightly tapped his cheek with his stick. "I don't know what kind business, could bring you here unless…hmm. Your not a friend my no good nephew and Pumbaa are you."

"One could say that, I suppose. My business is regarding them. Did you say Timon's your nephew?"

"Unfortunately yes," continued the meerkat in a tone that made Zazu unsure wether he was being sarcastic or serious. "Max is the name, and I give you permission to stay here as long as it's strictly business," he finished extending his paw for a shake.

"Are you the alpha here?" asked Zazu returning the handshake with his good wind.

"One of them, the other Alpha goes by the name of Maha, you probably will hear of her being referred to as Ma. She's actually my niece but since I have no mate she has for filled the duties of Alpha female. "

"Oh yes, I am well acquainted with Maha. I'm actually staying at her home until my wing has recovered."

"So you've already received permission to stay?" said Max sounding slightly disappointed that he had not been the first to accept the stranger.

"In a manner of speaking yes."

"Very good," Max nodded. Then he swang his stick over his shoulder and continued walking on his way.

"_He was a bit odd," _thought Zazu as he continued on he way, deciding to walk down to the stream to refresh himself. Once at the waters edge he crouched down very carefully to get have a drink. When he raised his head, he was shocked to discover not only his reflecting but Maha's in the water.

"I was wondering where you'd got to," said Ma.

"Good morning, Maha," Zazu replied.

"Morning," she said back, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thankyou," he lied.

"Really? Well' I don't know if you noticed, but it rained nearly all night. The house is completely flooded."

" Well… I guess I did actually notice that part of the night."

" So seeing as that was almost all night, what you should have said is that you got only a few good hours of sleep."

"Well…sort of." began, Zazu, while noticing the '_yeah right'_ looks Ma was giving him, "kinda…hmmm…yes," he finally ended, feeling silly for once again trying too hard to be nice.

" Now, was that so hard," said Maha, "You know honey, I don't mind if your honest, I didn't get much sleep either."

"I do believe I could actually fix your the skylight problem," began Zazu. "If we could just find a large enough leaf or piece of bark, I would be willing to make a lid that you could put over the hole, I mean …err..._skylight _in such occasions."

"Really? You would do that for me. Oh how sweet of you," said Ma, giving him a friendly smile.

Zazu couldn't help but smile too. In pride rock he was considered handy for delivering messages but never really very useful otherwise.

"OY MA!" came Timon's voice from a reasonable distance away.

This startled Zazu and snapped him out of his momentary trance. He lost his grip on the streams edge, tripped backwards and fell in. _Splash. _

"Oh dear! Grab my hand," said Ma as she reached out to his good wing.

Zazu did so, but he was a bit heavier than Ma had anticipated and while pulling she her heels slipped on the muddy streams bank and she too slide into the water almost on top of Zazu. _Double splash!_

Luckily it was a very slow moving, shallow stream so they weren't swept away. Ma got off Zazu, who was at this point covered in even more mud than she was. They just sat there in the water, looking at each other speechless.

"Sorry," said Ma to break the silence.

Then to her surprise Zazu did something he had never done before, or at least in a very long time. He began to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," he laughed causing himself to fall backward again.

"Umm. Honey?" questioned Ma, sitting there with a gob smacked expression across her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, madam… I mean Maha… but it would seem that you have mud all over your face," Zazu barely got out between laughs.

" Well, so do you!" said a still very stunned Maha, as she splashed him playfully.

Suddenly Zazu put his usual straight face back on.

"Terribly sorry Maha, I don't know what came over me."

More silence followed, as they both looked away from each other, Zazu feeling embarrassed and Maha very confused and a little afraid for his sanity. Then they finally had the courage to face each other again. As soon as their eyes met both once again burst out in laughter. They did look quite silly.

" Did I miss something here?" a voice said, from the shore.

Both looked, to see Timon standing not too far away watching them.

"No sweetie," said Ma, looking surprised, a little embarrassed, but happy to see him all the same. "Just your old Ma being a bit clumsy again."

Timon was heading her way, and was about to go in to help her, only to find that Zazu had already offered her his good wing, to assist her in getting up. The two supported each other coming out of the water onto the land.

"Are you sure you guys are ok?" inquired Timon.

"No need for concern, we can handle ourselves, just a minor problem," assured Zazu.

"We'll see you at lunch sweetie," continued Ma, as they began to walk away, "we just need go to the less slippery part of the river to get cleaned up."

"Ok…see you then. I guess," said Timon, watching them leave.

"_Ok, Zazu… you've helped her out of the water, already…you can let go of her hand now,"_ thought Timon as the two continued their walk down the stream.

That's all for now!! I was going to put some pride rock stuff in this chapter too, but thought this was a very good spot to finish the chapter. This was my very first attempt of writing dialogue for Max, hope he sounds decent enough. Glad you like a bit of fluff Ralli (I do too). This chapter is getting things going but don't worry people they are not an item yet (trying to pace myself).


	7. What's he thinking?

And I'm back!!!! Sorry about the delay, I have been very busy lately. I just found out I'm going to go to Uni YAY. I will be doing primary Education (which is a worry as I can't spell for nuts). Thankyou all for your kind reviews and in case your wondering who that strange reviewer called Krusty is, she actually someone I know (that's why she called me Heidi). I will make this a longish one to make up for my absence.

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except Kande and Makalo (who aren't even in this chappy anyway) everyone else belongs to Disney!!

Chapter 7

Lunch in the oasis was going well for Zazu. For once Timon was not boring him with mindless chatter about his loudest burp, and Pumbaa had seemed to have gotten his gas problem under control, well almost under control…

"Opps, excuse me!"

Apart from that, all was well. Maha was busy gossiping to Pumbaa and Timon about meerkats whom Zazu was not acquainted with, so he took this time to reflect on his day. He had, had a very interesting morning with Maha. Granted it was a little embarrassing at first, but he wouldn't change a thing. They had spent the whole morning together and after their little muddy problem, had been non-stop chatting all morning. Maha was unlike anyone he had ever met before and for once he was beginning to feel less need to be consistently and strictly professional. Zazu was just thinking to himself that he might have made a friend and very good friend at that. He just watched her chat away to the guys with a newfound respect, when suddenly he noticed he was being stared at.

Directly across from him sat Timon, who was actually causing him to feel very uncomfortable as he was just glaring at him as if had done or was doing something he did not approve of at all.

Timon realised that Zazu had notice him staring at him, like Zazu his head had been spinning about the incidences of that day.

"Thought we'd lost you there, Banana Beak," Timon said, in a joking voice.

"Lost me? I'm sorry but I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean," replied Zazu.

"Well, it just seemed you were staring out into space, that's all, either that or you were staring at my Ma for some reason…"

"Oh", said Maha, while wiping her chubby little cheeks "I don't have food all over my face do I?"

"No you don't Miss Ma," began Pumbaa. "I think Zazu was just staring into space. He does that a lot, and I think that because he is very smart," here he noticed Timon give him a look, "nearly as smart as Timon that is…so he must always have lots to think about."

Zazu nodded in agreement with Pumbaa, ignoring the _nearly_ as smart as Timon part.

"Thinking ha, that's something you haven't practiced in quite a while Pumbaa," said Timon.

Pumbaa just snorted at this remark, which made Timon hurry to get out his next sentence. "…Pumbaa does actually bring up an interesting point though. So…what exactly were you thinking about?"

" Nothing much really, and certainly nothing of your concern, I can assure you."

"That's ok, you can tell us anyway," replied Timon in a nice friendly conversational tone.

"I would rather not, nearly forgotten what it was anyway."

"Well then tell us what you remember then," Timon continued to persuade tapping his fingers on the rock slightly agitated.

"It really wasn't anything, I would just be boring you all."

"Never stopped you before now has it?" continued Timon standing up and leaning across the table to glare at Zazu angrily.

"I beg your pardon!! But I do feel its none of your business, and if your going to be rude about it, whatever chance you had of finding out has just vanished!" said Zazu also standing up to return the stares.

At this point they were nearly forehead-to-forehead, until Timon couldn't take it anymore and just shouted, "TELL ME!!"

"TIMON!" shouted Ma even louder. At this point she had actually walked, unnoticed across to his side of the flat rock. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into a sitting position, then turned him round to face her.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!!" she continued, taking deep breaths. She then clamed herself down a bit but was still very angry.

"If Zazu doesn't wish to share his thought that's his choice, and like he said it was unimportant and he has forgotten!! Since when were you so interested in what animals were thinking anyway?"

Timon was just silent. Perhaps he had overreacted just a little. But Zazu was just constantly staring at her and he just didn't like it. Why did Ma, _his_ Ma stand up for Zazu anyway? She always stood up for him, often even when he was in the wrong.

Zazu and Pumbaa were just silent and gob smacked, waiting for Timon to say something. That was it he couldn't take it anymore!! Timon then to everyone's surprise just stood up, turned and started to walk away into the jungle, before anyone could say anything the walk turned into a run, and he was gone.

Ma, Pumbaa and Zazu where just left there looking at each other, until Pumbaa finally got up and said.

"I had better go after him…thanks for lunch Miss Ma, um nice to see you again Zazu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take Pumbaa long to find Timon, they had lived together for a long time and by now he knew Timon's regular hideouts well. He found Timon by the waterfall throwing pebbles into the water. Pumbaa cautiously walked up to the meerkat a sat down next to him.

"You ok buddy?" asked Pumbaa.

"I'm fine," said Timon while hurling another pebble into the water.

"You kind of lost it back there," continued Pumbaa sure that all was not fine.

Timon stopped throwing pebbles and turned to look at his friend. It wasn't really fair of him to keep secrets from Pumbaa, they had always told each other everything.

"I know," started Timon, "I've just had some strange thoughts in the back of my mind today."

"You wanna to share?" said Pumbaa lying down so they were more level.

"I dunno, you'll probably just think I'm being silly," replied Timon walking over and sitting next to Pumbaa.

Pumbaa raised an eyebrow before asking, "Do _you_ think your being silly?"

"No! Of course not," stated Timon, "well at least I don't think so."

"What is it then?"

"Well… Zazu and Ma seem to be getting on really well."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Pumbaa, who was a bit confused.

"The problem is I think they're getting on _too _well," clarified Timon.

"Oh, I think see where this is going… but what makes you think that?" inquired Pumbaa.

"Just little things, the way she _fusses_ over him, the way he constantly _look_s at her," explained Timon putting great emphasis and looking disgusted on the words "fusses" and "looks".

"Hakuna Matata Timon, Ma fusses over everybody and Zazu may have just been staring into space."

"Yeah but that's not all…you know I actually heard them laughing together today?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Timon got up and walked around Pumbaa so he was standing directly in front of the warthog.

"This _is _Zazu we're talking about," he began, holding onto the top of Pumbaa's snout and then shaking it as he added, "ZAZU DOESN'T LAUGH AT ANYTHING HE'S HUMOR IMPARED!!!"

"No need to get so angry about it Timon," Pumbaa said while lifting his head up causing Timon to fall down so he could rub his now sore snout. "This place _is_ Hakuna Matata maybe he is just getting into the spirit of things."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" said Timon while getting up and dusting himself off.

"Your not worried that Zazu's going to take your mum away like how Nala _took _Simba away are you?"

"Of Course not!" retorted Timon then said it a little quieter, "Of course not."

"Your worrying too much little buddy, your Ma's not going anywhere, even if something does happen between them," said Pumbaa trying to cheer up his friend.

"Guess your right. They have only known each other for two days anywho, what could happen?" said Timon. "Spose I should apologise to her for lunch, might do it tomorrow though to give her a bit a time to cool down."

"Good idea," agreed Pumbaa while using his snout at a spade to scoop Timon up. "Why don't we go and see if there are any birds on the oasis borders, bowling might cheer you up." And with that he began to trot away to the oasis borders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was nearly over. The sun was setting and creating beautiful patterns in the sky, but Simba was not in the mood to enjoy it. The atmosphere at Pride Rock had been quite sad that day, there had been no sign of Zazu and even the most optimistic lionesses were getting worried. Simba had been trying carry out his royal duties as usual that day but found this difficult as he found himself constantly checking the sky. Although Simba had never though he'd say this, he was even missing Zazu's morning report.

Kiara had also been watching the skies that day also, now that it was sunset reality had struck her that she would indeed be journeying out tomorrow in search of Zazu. Although she truly had wished that Zazu would make his return that day she couldn't help but be a little excited about being allowed to travel to the oasis all by herself, as it was very rare indeed that Simba would let her do such things.

"Kiara," Simba called from a part of the den.

"Yes Daddy," said Kiara as she walked to him. Nala was also there, although lying down, as she was very tired.

"Doesn't look like Zazu, is going to be returning anytime before tomorrow…are you sure you still want to go out there tomorrow…all alone?" inquired Simba concerned.

"Yes Daddy, I can handle it I know I can."

"Are you sure you know the way?" asked Simba.

"Simba, we've taken her there many time I'm sure she know the way back to front by now," said Nala. Kiara nodded in agreement.

"I know, I just worry.." began Simba.

"We know!" said Kiara and Nala together.

"Ahhh their all against me," said Simba in a joking voice. "Just be careful," said Simba giving her a goodnight nuzzle.

"Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself, I am a full grown lioness now," replied Kiara to comfort her father.

"That you are," accepted Simba, who was very proud of his daughter at this moment. Then he lay down next to Nala.

" Get a good night sleep tonight, you've got a big day tomorrow," said Nala.

"Yeah I think I may go the bed now goodnight," said Kiara leaning down to give her mother a goodnight nuzzle. She then headed towards her sleeping area where Kovu was waiting for her.

"So," began Kovu, "Are they still going to let you go?"

"They sure are," replied Kiara.

"That's great news! I only wish I could go with you, but I would probably cause al the meerkats to have a heart attack."

Kiara laughed at that, then said, "Don't worry, I won't be gone long, wouldn't want to miss the birth of my new brother or sister!"

"Still got a few suns wait yet," said Kovu, then he added, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too," said Kiara as they shared a lion like kiss. "But I'm still here until dawn. Are you going to be up to see me off? "

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Kovu, as they settled down for a good nights sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go I finally continued!! And just in time for Australia Day (Which is tomorrow!)

I think this is my longest chappy yet! Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. He killed it!

Yep I haven't given up yet, I started this and I shall finish it! I have been late again partly because I was busy with Uni enrolment and stuff but mostly because every time I go on the computer I find myself busy reading the fan fics of others (pretty good ones too). I think now it is time to thank all of you again.

Sunrise 19: Thanks so much for reading the story glad you liked the last chappy. Australia Day is the day Australians (like me) celebrate our country and being well Australian. There are many carnivals around this time and fireworks at night.

Total Jewel: Glad you enjoyed reading this. I have also being thinking of the strangeness it would be to have Timon calling Zazu "dad". I might play with this later hee hee.

Ralli Kula: Thanks for the reviews! You mentioned before that you were thinking of doing a fan art? I love viewing fan art so if you have any online TLK related or not I would LOVE to see it  I wish I could draw!

Narfgirl: I BLAME YOU FOR DESTRACTING ME! Just kidding, hee hee, I have recently been reading a fic of yours it was very good! Keep up the good work, MWA

Nala5: Thanks for the review I enjoyed reading the mini script you wrote! Very funny you made me laugh! I think Vitani and Kovu may accidentally frighten the meerkats (not including Timon of course) because this is set only a short while after Simba's pride so I doubt they would have ever been to the oasis yet as they were busy settling into life at Pride Rock. It would be a bit scary the meerkats if suddenly there were this full-grown stranger lion or lioness roaming around. That's one excuse another is that if I have too many characters in one scene it's too much for my little brain to handle. Ha Ha.

Took-baggins: Glad you decided to read this! If I weren't the one writing it I would have hesitated too, as it is rather strange. Happy that my story surprised you in a good way!

Rayenna, Darth Rockwell and Sulkenwolfpup : Thanks for the reviews I really appreciated them! Glad to hear you like this side of Zazu Rayenna!

AND NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 8!

-

It was early dawn when Kiara awakened from her sleep. She looked beside her expecting to see Kovu sound asleep next to her as he enjoyed sleeping in until around midday, as this was a luxury he was denied as an outlander, but to her surprise he had already gotten up. She began to wonder where he was when she heard some soft talking outside the den.

When she walked outside she saw Kovu there conversing with her parents who strangely enough were also wide-awake.

"Good morning," said Kiara to announce her presence.

All three lions turned around and greeted the princess.

"I know I have to be up, but why are you all up this early?" asked Kiara. " Mum you most of all should be resting."

"We all wanted to see you off," replied Nala. "It's not everyday my daughter goes off on a heroic mission," she continued proudly. Kiara was blushing slightly at this.

"Thanks Mum," said Kiara giving her nuzzle. "Well, I guess I should be off now, it's a long way and I plan to get there before sun down."

" I'm sure you'll get there just fine," said Simba. Kiara was a bit astonished by this and was very flattered that her father had a newfound confidence that she was capable of looking after herself.

"Of course she'll be fine," added Kovu. "She _is_ my mate you know."

Kiara smiled at this then kissed her mother and father goodbye. She was about to do the same to Kovu but he backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiara.

"I don't want to say goodbye now," he replied.

"You knew I have to…" began Kiara but Kovu butted in.

"I want to walk with you to the borders of the pride lands and say goodbye then"

"Awe... how sweet, I would like that"

"Race your there?" said Kovu.

"Prepare to eat my dust," joked Kiara and with they both sped off through the pride lands, Kiara yelling a final farewell to her parents before out of hearing range.

-

Morning on the oasis started a fair bit later as the life style was so laid back that almost everyone slept in. Timon and Pumbaa were no exception, and weren't up until at least 10am. The morning, for them had started as usual; they got up, had some breakfast and had a quick dip in the "Jacuzzi". Timon had decided that today he would not dwell on the Ma and Zazu issue and he would try to not jump to any conclusions. The key word here is _'try'_.

Pumbaa had helped to convince Timon that now was the time for him to apologise to his Ma for the way he had acted and though reluctant, Timon knew he was right.

They headed towards Ma's stump and heard some strange sounds like someone was trying to pull a very heavy object across the ground. Both were very curious as to the source of this noise.

"That's strange I wonder what's going on over there" said Pumbaa, his ears raised and alert.

"I don't know, but I know how were going to find out," replied Timon.

"Aren't we just gonna go over there and ask them?"

"No," snapped Timon back.

"Why not?"

"Pumbaa what if they are doing something they don't want us to know about and as soon as we get there they stop?"

"I think your paranoid Timon.Maybe they're just cleaning and have to take everything outside?"

"Since when would Ma, _my Ma_, allow her house to get dirty enough to need a complete cleanout."

"Well, I don't know, I've never been in there. I don't fit remember?"

"Oh yeah," realised Timon, "well now you know… come on lets look at what they are doing through the bushes over there."

So over to the bushes they went. Pumbaa found himself a good hiding spot and Timon perched himself on top of Pumbaa's head so he could see through a small gap in the bush. What he saw was shocking and horrifying.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Timon in a loud whisper.

"What are they doing?" asked Pumbaa.

"She's letting him kill it."

"Kill who?"

"Not who! What," replied Timon. "Look he's pulling and huge piece of bark over _my _skylight. He's killing the skylight _I _made for _my_ Ma!"

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know why…but there he is killing my skylight."

"Maybe they want shade?" suggested Pumbaa.

"Nah it's plenty shady enough under the trees. Look!" he continued while pointing. " She's helping him lift the last bit of it onto the roof! He's turned her against me!"

They continued to watch as Ma and Zazu finished dragging the thick and heavy piece of bark on top of the skylight. Once the skylight was covered Timon decided he didn't want to talk to her right now and defiantly didn't want to see Zazu for that matter. So he and Pumbaa decided to spend the day by themselves and walked away.

"There!" said Zazu while they were stiff on the roof of the stump. "Now when you think it might rain you can just push this piece of bark over the hole like this, and your home will stop flooding."

"That's very clever!" commented Maha impressed.

"Yes, well," said Zazu. "Since it's not raining now I suppose we can just push to the side so the light can come in."

"Ok but let me do it, your wing must be sore from all that dragging, plus I going to have to do it by myself anyway… when you leave."

"I suppose that's true," said Zazu just remembering that he would have to be leaving soon. This was the first time he had wished that he wasn't returning to Pride Rock in the not so distant future.

After Maha had given it a push so it wasn't covering the opening, yet still remained on the roof of the stump she helped Zazu down. Both stood there looking a little sad, until Maha said.

" Well, it's not like you can't visit from time to time. I do enjoy having company."

"I must say these past few days have been a nice change of pace for me…. perhaps I shall return in the not so distant future."

"I would like that," replied Maha. Before adding, "I would like that…very much."

Then they decided that Zazu was well enough by now to have a tour of the oasis, so they walked through the jungle together, barely even noticing that they were holding hands.

-

It was about this time that Kiara and Kovu had reached the boarders of the Pride lands, and ahead of them was many kilometres of hot desert.

"Well," said Kiara, "This is where I go off on my own."

"Guess so," agreed Kovu while looking at her.

"Am I allowed to say goodbye to you know?" asked Kiara is a mock serious tone.

"Hmmm…I'll have to think about that one…." Began Kovu before giving her a big lion like kiss.

Kiara kissed him back said goodbye but was sure to give him a quick lick on the cheek before dashing away full speed into the hot sands of the desert.

Kovu stood in that spot until she was completely out of sight. Then he sighed and walked back to Pride Rock.

-

There we go another chappy done! Yes I am aware that Ma and Zazu don't have hands (they have a paw and a wing) but writing hands just sounds so much better. I don't know how many more chapters are going to be in this story because I'm kinda making it up as I go along  Hope you enjoyed this instalment!


	9. I'm too late

Wow I'm already on chapter 9!

Glad to hear that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Some of you have very dirty minds but I actually was thinking that it could sound like something else was happening while I was writing it tee hee. I thought about changing it then thought; it would be more fun to play with people's minds (and it was!).

Scientist: If you're still reading I shall explain the Uncle Max situation to you. If you watch the movie TLK 1.5, Ma actually says in a part "Where's Uncle Max?" Hence I came to the conclusion that she is his niece. Timon also in a part introduces him as "Uncle Max". I do believe it is actually his great uncle but it is easier to just call him plain "Uncle". Otherwise Max would have to call Timon "great nephew" all the time and I don't think he likes to call Timon "great" anything except maybe a "great mess". In conclusion there has been no interbreeding here

Chapter 9

It was late afternoon in the oasis and Timon and Pumbaa were walking through the meerkat the main area of the meerkat colony. Very few meerkats were about; most likely they were out catching their dinners or looking after the pups.

Timon was still angry about what he had seen earlier that day and as hard as Pumbaa tried to cheer him up it wasn't working. While Timon was walking he had been kicking a pebble around with his foot.

Every now and then Pumbaa heard Timon mumble things such as "Stupid bird" and "turned her against me!"

Finally Timon just yelled out "STUPID JERK!" and with that he kicked the pebble really hard causing it to fly up into the air, and hit a nearby meerkat right in the noggin.

"Ow!" shouted the meerkat.

"Oh no," said Pumbaa and rushed over to help the meerkat back to his feet using his tusks. After the meerkat was back on his feet they saw that it was Max, he looked mad, really mad.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," said Timon flatly.

"Even with your tiny brain, you should know better than to kick things around here," continued Max. Then he paused waiting for Timon to retaliate to his insult. When it didn't happen he lifted Timon's head up so he wasn't staring at the ground and was forced to look his Uncle in the eye.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, everything is just dandy," replied Timon sarcastically while trying to push past and continue his walk.

"Really? I must say you didn't sound like every thing was fine while you were busy biting that birds head off yesterday," said Max before Timon had gotten far.

"What were you doing spying on me!" retorted Timon angrily walking back to up to Max.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't waste my time spying on _you_!" said Max poking Timon in the middle, " You were so loud everyone in the oasis could probably hear you."

"Well, sorry for disturbing you!"

"Have you apologised to your Mother yet?"

"He was going to today but then…" began Pumbaa, but Timon quickly jumped in front of him and held his lips shut.

"What's going on here," demanded Max, pulling his nephew off the hog.

"Well," began Pumbaa rubbing his jaw, "Timon realised how silly he acted yesterday, and was going to apologise but then he saw that Ma, and Zazu were covering up the skylight he had made…." All this time Timon was mouthing "_shut up"_ while struggling in Max's grip. "And then..." Pumbaa tried to continue.

"And then he walked off in a hissy fit," finished Max. Then he released Timon nearly pushing him onto the ground.

"Did you happen to notice the rain we had a few night ago, " said Max to Timon.

"Well yeah," began Timon rubbing the arm Max had held him by, "but I don't see what that has to do with them killing my skylight."

Max rolled his eyes then continued in a voice one would use on small children.

"Now what would happen when it rains and you're in an inclosed, while there is a hole in the roof?"

"Oh oh," said Pumbaa excitedly raising his hoof in the air "Pick me, I know, I know!"

"Ummmm," thought Timon, scratching his head.

"Over here, over here," continued Pumbaa, this time jumping up and down.

"It would get a bit wet?" said Timon.

"It would flood!" yelled Max almost ashamed of how long it took Timon to answer such a simple question.

"I knew that, next time let me answer," said Pumbaa finally sitting down.

"So you think that's why..." begun Timon

"Let me use I language I think you might understand," interrupted Max, "well Duh!" he said before starting to walk away.

Just before he was out of sight he glanced back and said, "Now apologise to your mother!"

Timon and Pumbaa stood there a while looking at each other, although strange in his ways Max did have a point.

Timon decided he would have a chat to his Ma later, and he also decided that this was something he would have to do alone. It wouldn't be until later that evening that he gained the courage to talk to her, he knew he had to apologise and she would question his behaviour, but he still had some questions of his own.

-

It was getting dark by the time Kiara had reached the edge of the oasis; she was very tired and very thirsty. Thankfully she found a small pool of water near the edge from which she could drink, this was the same pool Pumbaa had carried young Simba to after he had collapsed in the desert. When she had drunk to her fill she was surprised to find that she could already faintly detect Zazu's scent. She followed this excitedly and found that only a short way into the oasis were a few of Zazu's feathers (this was where he landed after his fall, but Kiara doesn't know this). This frightened Kiara. The ground around the feathers looked like there had been some kind of struggle, and there was a very faint smell of blood, as if he had been injured there, automatically she thought he had been attacked, by some kind of predator.

She began the horrible task of looking around to see if she could find or smell the remainder of the corpse, but she could not locate one, perhaps it took him away to eat, or feed to its young.

'_I'm too late, he's already dead!'_ thought Kiara.

She just stared at the feathers and then shed a few tears thinking Zazu must have perished. She considered leaving then and there but then she remembered that the oasis was a predator free environment, and if Zazu were attacked by something, what would stop it from coming further in, and finding the meerkats? She had to warn them!

With that she ran at full speed deep into the oasis desperate to warn her friends and the other meerkats hoping that she wasn't too late. What she, as inexperienced huntress failed to notice is that she trod right over Zazu's footprints.

-

Sorry it's a short one, but I will have many things going on at once in the next scenes so it would be too mush to write all in the one chappy. Hooray I'm only one review away from 50! That's like half way to 100 (wow isn't my math impressive lol). Thankyou all.


	10. So Do you like him or not?

Don't worry I haven't quite forgotten you all yet. Sorry about that long delay, I have been doing lots of uni assignments etc. It's quite sad how long it's been since I added to this I had to reread chapter 9 to remember where I was up to. Any I have delayed you all long enough, so get ready for chapter 10 (Yay double digits)!

Chapter 10 

It was pretty late when Timon finally made it to his mum's house. He was all alone just as he had planned, although Max had explained why his skylight was blocked by Zazu and Ma, he still felt that something wasn't right and was actually feeling a little nervous, as to the answers he may get from his Ma about other questions that had been on his mind.

He knocked on the outside of the stump before entering, which was rare for him, as he normally just would parade inside. Inside the stump he could hear a quiet conversation-taking place although he was unable to hear what was being said. Soon he heard footsteps coming toward the entrance and then his Ma's face poking through the opening.

"Timmy?" she said a little surprised because one, it was late and two, he had knocked.

"Hey Ma," said Timon a little unsure of what to say.

"Didn't expect to see you here this late, long time no see," continued Maha.

"I came to apologise," said Timon while looking at the ground.

"Apologise, to me?" began Ma, "For what?"

"For embarrassing you the other day," continued Timon, trying to look her in the eye but failing because this was a rare occasion where he felt shame.

"Oh, how sweet," said Ma coming towards him and giving him a hug, "but sweetie, I don't really think it's me you should be apologising to," she continued gesturing inside.

Timon then realised she wanted him to apologise to Zazu; he knew he was defeated and would have no choice even if he argued. So he went inside with Ma, to where Zazu was.

Zazu was even more surprised to see Timon there.

"My son, has something he wants to say to you," began Ma.

"_Do I have too,"_ whispered Timon in Ma's ear so that Zazu couldn't hear.

"Go on Timmy," she continued ignoring her son's request.

Timon then stepped towards Zazu kicking his feet on the ground and said quickly all in one breath to get it over with, "Sorryforactinglikeajackassandbitingyourheadofftheotherday". After this he had to taking in a huge gasp of air.

Zazu couldn't say he was very impressed with this apology but as this was Timon he knew it was rare to get any from this meerkat, so he replied, "You are quite forgiven, I'm glad we could put all this unpleasantness behind us."

"Well, isn't that nice," commented Maha.

Timon then turned to Ma, "Ma could I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"_Alone," _added Timon motioning towards Zazu then to the door.

Zazu raised an eyebrow at this, thinking,_ 'How much more obvious does he want to make it that he's going to talk about me?'_

"Ummmm…sure thing sweetie," replied Maha, and then turning to Zazu, "we'll just go outside for a minute."

Once outside and out of hearing range of everyone, Maha turned to Timon full of curiosity and confusion about why he wanted to speak with her alone.

"What's wrong Timmy?" she asked.

"It's about Zauz."

"Well, I figured that much out, Hun, I don't know why you don't like him so much," Ma began to ramble.

"It's not about _me _liking him, Ma, it's about you…liking him," said Timon feeling a bit awkward about having to mention this.

"Well, of course I like him, began Ma, then seeing Timon facial expression, "Oh! you mean like him like him?" she ended a little shocked about this unexpected turn in their conversation.

"Well, do you?" asked Timon.

"Ummmm…. truth is sweetie…I don't know," replied Ma softly.

This is what Timon feared he felt a little angry but there was no point in yelling, so he just said through almost clenched teeth. "Do you like him or not?"

"Relax sweetie," assured Ma, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Nothing has happened yet we'll just see what happens."

"What about Dad?" said Timon feeling a few tears well up in his eyes beyond his control.

"Sweetie, your father died a long time ago, and I will always love him, but…. after a while I feel lonely, for companionship and it may be time to finally move on."

"Don't I keep enough you company?" inquired Timon a little insulted that he was no longer enough to keep his Ma happy.

"Timon," said Ma, bringing him into a full hug now, "You are my very special little boy, and nothing is ever going to change that, but sometimes I feel I need someone, else in my life, perhaps my own age, who will be with me all the time, not just around meal times."

"Does it have to be Zazu? I mean you two aren't even the same species." said Timon who to some extent did understand what his mother was saying, but still didn't want to believe it.

"Since when were _you, _against inter species relationships?" commented Ma surprise that he of all meerkats would mention this point. She then looked at Timon and saw how he had just realised how stupid his mentioning of this point was, considering his past. "Timon, I told you nothing has happened yet…"

"But you do like him," butted in Timon. " I know, I've seen you together laughing and holding hands."

" Even if something where to happen, that doesn't change the fact that he lives at pride rock and I live here, soon he will be going back, anyway so don't worry about it sweetie," said Maha in a little bit of a flat voice.

Timon, although hating the idea of his Ma having feelings for Zazu did feel sorry for her. He felt bad about trying to make her feel guilty about it and this time it was actually he who gave his Ma a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry Ma," he said softly in her ear.

Just while they were in this embrace they suddenly heard a lot of screaming in the main colony area and had to rush back to see what all the noise was about.

When they arrived on the scene, they saw meerkats running around everywhere in panic, trying to get away from a larger even more panicked animal which was gold in colour running around in circles yelling, "PREADATOR ALERT! GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Timon recognised the animal straight away to be Kiara, and tried yelling out to her, "Hey calm down!" but unfortunately he, for once wasn't loud enough because of all the screaming and panic.

Timon considered trying to run out and grab her but then realised he would be trampled. Pumbaa luckily just arrived on the scene, also drawn there by the commotion, and he ran out in front of Kiara forcing her to skid to a halt to prevent herself from a collision.

"Pumbaa," sobbed Kiara. "Zazu's dead! I…I think there's a predator on the loose, we have to get everyone out of here," she said sounding very distressed.

'_Zazu's dead?'_ though Maha, _'a just left him a little while ago how could he be dead?'_ she wondered while scampering back to her home, to make sure.

"Kiara," said Timon, walking up to the pair, "the only _predator_ around here is you."

"But…I saw his feather an… and blood!" she replied still a bit panicked.

"He's alive," called Maha, from her home.

"But how?" asked Kiara.

"Zazu just had an accident on the way over and broke his wing," explained Pumbaa, "he's been resting at Mrs Ma's place."

"So there's no predator?" inquired Kiara.

"Nope, just you," assured Timon.

"Oh…ok…. sorry everyone," she said very embarrassed to an now very angry and frustrated group of meerkats, who were at this point were so exhausted from all the sudden commotion that they just shook their heads at her and went to bed.

After a bit of silence and Kiara had had a short visit with Zazu just to make sure he was all right, she headed back to Timon and Pumbaa's place to have a well-deserved rest for the night.

All for now! Hope you enjoyed that I'm better at humour than emotional scenes I think but oh well (I tried). In case your wondering about Timon and his past and what that has to do with inter species relationships, you can take it two ways: some people think he is gay and he and Pumbaa are a couple, or you may choose to think of it as he has lots of (Non-sexual) relationships with different species as friends such as the lions and Pumbaa and Zazu too when they do get on. I personally like both interpretations, as I am an open-minded hippy hence I love reading both Timon +OC fics and slash fics 


	11. Is It cute? Or is it just plain wacky?

Wow, I'm updating sooner than I thought! Thankyou all kind reviewers I LOVE the feedback!

I will try to read more of your fics as I like to take the time to read those fics of others who have taken the time to read mine, although if yours are about books/movies I haven't' read of or seen before the reviews should be interesting lol

Ralli, It is such a compliment that my fic is inspiring some artwork, if you ever do get around to finishing one I would love to see it!

Anyway I think that's enough of my rambling so here's another chappy.

Chapter 11

The same night that Kiara arrived at the oasis, Nala was beginning to feel a lot of movement from the unborn cub (or cubs). Simba was getting a little concerned about her because over the past few day she had been vomiting a lot, and had a decrease in appetite. Kovu and Vitani helped her out a lot when Simba was out surveying the pride lands, after all the new edition would be Kovu's brother or sister in law.

"Nala? Are you ok?" asked Vitani, who was lying next to Nala in the outside cool evening air.

"I'll be fine," replied Nala, enjoying the missed feeling of the wind against her fur as she had been cooped up inside Pride rock for a while.

"You barely ate anything today and it was Zebra, your favourite," continued Vitani.

"Yes, I know," said Nala, "It's just one of those strange things that happen when your pregnant, some things you hate you crave for and things you like you don't. I remember when I was pregnant with Kiara I couldn't stand gazelle, and had cravings for wilder beast." Nala grinned a bit before she added " Poor Sarabi, I drove their hunting party insane."

"But it's not just the Zebra, for the last few days you haven't eaten much at all"

" Yes, well…. I would but I can't seem to keep anything down at the moment," answered Nala. "Strange thing is though," added Nala, " I don't remember feeling this much movement last time until the last few days before the birth…. but Rafiki said that I shouldn't give birth for at least another 11 rises of the sun." After this she gave a long sigh, in which Vitani felt she detected a hint of worry.

"It must be strange to have something moving about inside you," Vitani said to distract Nala from her concern.

"It is, but it's all worth it," smiled Nala.

"I would like to have a cub someday," sighed Vitani.

"I'm sure you'd make a great Mum."

" I hope so…but there isn't a exactly a great selection of prospective mates here,"

"Don't worry, I sure you'll find someone," said Nala putting her paw reassuringly on Vitani's.

Vitani didn't reply and just looked off into the distance.

Nala felt she needed to fill the silence, so she decided now was the time for her to ask Vitani what she had been meaning to for a long time.

"Vitani," she started. "You have been such a great help to this pride and have been doing such a great job recently at hunting…. and I think just now you have proven that you have a lot of love to give, so Simba and I have decided that we would be honoured if you could be our cubs godmother."

Vitani was speechless, she rarely felt so wanted, and this brought a smile on her face from ear to ear. "I would like that very much."

After a little more chatting regarding cubs and good cub names, Vitani helped Nala up and lead her back to the den, where she almost fell instantly asleep, next to Simba.

The sunlight and lush wet smell of the jungle awoke Kiara from her long night's sleep. She had been through a lot, and was still feeling a bit embarrassed about what had happened yesterday. '_I can't believe what an idiot I was! I kept telling Dad how grown up and responsible I was and then I come here and cause an unnecessary uproar of panic.'_

Kiara was taking it very hard; she then looked over to see if Timon and Pumbaa were up. Pumbaa was there, snoozing happily on his back occasionally mumbling to himself about grubs, but Timon was no where to be seen. She was able to detect his fresh scent and followed it to a quiet place where she found Timon sitting by himself on a log (In case your interested this is the log where young Simba had his first bug meal).

Kiara decided to sneak up on him, so she got down low into a stalking position and edged ever closer to the meerkat, who had his back facing her. When she was close enough she pounced knocking the meerkat off the log and onto the ground between her paws.

"Yahhhhhhh!" yelled Timon not knowing what hit him. He lay there with his eyes covered until he felt a large warm tongue lick his entire top half.

"GOOD MORNING!" said Kiara, who was quite pleased with herself, for catching him by surprise.

"Morning," said Timon in a bit of a monotone, as he stood up and tried to wipe the saliva off his fur.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kiara.

" Gee, I don't know," began Timon putting on a fake thinking face, "… maybe it could be because, I was just pounced onand tasted by a full grown lioness!" continued Timon playfully giving the side of her face a swipe.

"Don't worry, you don't taste very nice anyway!" teased Kiara sticking out her tongue and pulling a face. "But besides that," she continued more seriously, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Timon starting to walk out of the area between the still lying Kiara's front paws. Suddenly Kiara moved her paws together blocking his path.

"Timon, I've known you my whole life, so there's no point telling me there's nothing wrong when there clearly is!"

"What makes you so sure?" replied Timon turning back to face her face putting his paws on his hips.

"Well, for one, when we got back last night you barely said anything, you just went to sleep."

"I was tired," said Timon dismissing it.

"Timon, you NEVER don't talk!"

"Okay okay, point taken."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Kiara with a raised eyebrow.

"Promise not to laugh?" queried Timon.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," replied Kiara doing the action with her right paw.

" Ok…." Began the meerkat. "Well, you know how Zazu's been staying here?"

"Yeah" nodded Kiara who was a little excited, as she loved to hear a little gossip now and then.

"…. And you know how he's been staying with Ma right?"

"Yeah"

"Well…. they have become quite…um…close."

"What do you mean by close?"

"I mean holding hands, laughing and hugging close," replied Timon wrapping his arms around him while saying 'hugging' to exaggerate the point.

"Awe! How CUTE!" squealed Kiara.

"NO!" huffed Timon, putting one of his paws on top of her muzzle "NOT CUTE!" he expressed putting the other paw down to join the other.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" asked Kiara moving her head as she said so causing the small animal to loose his balance and fall to the ground.

"What's _wrong_ with it is that they like each other _way _too much! And I think he has feelings for her and I know for a fact that she has feelings for him."

"How do you know that?"

Timon sighed, "I asked her."

"I still don't see what wrong with it, it seems so sweet!"

"Kiara do me a favour close your eyes," instructed Timon in a soothing voice, while the princess did as she was told, "now I want you to imagine this, you live in a beautiful lush oasis with falling leaves a loving Mum and allis peaceful until one day…ZAZU BECOMES YOUR FATHER!"

"Ahhh" screamed Kiara opening her eyes. "I didn't think of that, that would be so strange for you!"

"Oh yeah"

"I mean so far as I know you guys don't even get on so well"

"We don't"

"Hmm that is a problem…" said Kiara seriously. " I like them both and think it would be sweet to see them as a couple," here Timon did a barfing motion. "…But looking at it from your point of view it would just seem so wrong to have someone you always disagree with become your step father."

Timon nodded, happy that she could see his predicament.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" asked Kiara.

"Well sorta…. but I kinda feel sorry for here because Dad died a long time ago and for a long while she has felt a need for companionship."

"Oh that's so sweet! You want whats best for your Ma"

"Yeah well, I'm trying not to worry too much anyway…I mean Zazu will be gone soon so it doesn't really matter wether they feel for each other or not," shrugged Timon.

"Hmmm…. I guess not," said Kiara a little saddened because although she did sympathize with Timon, she really hated the idea of two animals that are lonely with strong feelings for each other to be forced apart.

"Hakuna Matata!" said Timon, "Lets go wake up Pumbaa and go get some breakfast!"

Then he started to head back towards the sleeping area to get Pumbaa with more of a spring in his step. Kiara sighed then followed her friend.

All for now! I was going to write more but it would be too long and not fit in nicely, but I may add it to the next chappy! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	12. Court her? Ha! I don't think so

I have finally risen from my mountain of uni work to write another chappy. It was my birthday last Saturday and I went to see the lion king on Broadway again. Hopefully it's given me some inspiration for this chapter and ones that will follow.

Timon and Kiara had awoken Pumbaa and had just finished their breakfast (although Kiara had left them briefly for this time to hunt field mice just outside the oasis). Kiara had just rejoined them, and they were heading towards Ma's home to discuss when they would be leaving for Pride Rock. On the way, Pumbaa noticed Kiara looked a little down.

"What's wrong Kiara?" he asked.

"Me? Oh it doesn't really matter..." replied Kiara.

" Oh come on!" exclaimed Timon from atop of Pumbaa's head, "I told you mine this morning, it's _your_ turn to share."

" Well…." began Kiara, "I'm still feeling a little embarrassed over what happened yesterday."

"Awe," replied Pumbaa, "don't worry I'm sure all the meerkats forgive you."

"I hope so…. but it's not just that," she sighed. " I am always trying to convince my father that I'm old enough and responsible enough to look after myself and make good decisions, but then when I finally have an opportunity to prove myself I stuff everything up."

"Kiara seriously, you didn't stuff anything up," explained Timon, "we're meerkats we live on panic…. except me of course, I never panic"

Kiara smiled at this than added, "But I'm the daughter of the prides lead huntress and am expected by many to take over as the leader of the hunting party one day, I should have seen Zazu's footprints or at least picked up Zazu's scent…I'm just not cut out to be a ruler and huntress."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Timon waving his hands in the air, motioning for everyone to stop, "Kiara, as you know you hunting and stalking animals is not a topic I enjoy, but what did you do to me just this morning?"

"I surprise you, that's all."

"And how exactly did you do that?"

"Well," thought Kiara. "I followed your scent to find out where you were, then I crept up behind you without you noticing…"

"Stalked more like!" the meerkat cut in.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Ok, I _stalked _you, and then I pounced."

"Sounds like some you've got some pretty good hunting skills there," commented Pumbaa.

"I guess so," smiled Kiara, before saying teasingly, " No offence Timon, but your about as easy to catch as those field mice I had for breakfast this morning."

Timon just rolled his eyes at thisas they continued on their walk. Kiara began feel a bit better about her, and upped the pace a little.

Soon they had arrived at Ma's, Timon slid down Pumbaa's snout before landing neatly onto the ground and peeped inside the stump.

"Hello?" he said into the darkness. "Is anyone home?"

There was no reply.

"Hmmm, that's strange, I thought they knew we would be coming around this time," said Timon to the others scratching his head. "I'll try again," he continued then cleared his throat and yelled at the top of his lungs "I SAID HELLO!"

The echo of his voice rumbled through the stump but there was still no reply. Timon was just about to charge into the stump when he heard laughter coming from behind him.

Ma and Zazu were just walking through the colony heading towards the trio; paw in wing and once again to Timon's dismay giggling joyfully.

"Oh Zazu," said Ma, wiping away a tear, "I never would have guessed you could be so funny."

"Oh Maha you don't have to laugh at my bad jokes. I assure you wont insult me"

"Don't be so modest you are quite the comedian, besides your jokes are much better then…Timon, what are you doing here?" said Ma suddenly seeing that she had visitors.

Pumbaa and Kiara shared amused glances at each other knowing what Ma nearly said before noticing them.

"Gee I don't know, maybe I was under some false impression that we were suppose to meet a certain blue bird and meerkat here..."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot all about it," apologised Maha.

"I sure you are, but I'm sure that Zazu..."

"That's ok Ma, we weren't waiting long," cut in Kiara before Timon blurted something out that he may later regret.

"We're here to decide when we and Mr Zazu are going to head back to Pride Rock," explained Pumbaa.

"Oh, umm ok well, I guess we had better get that sorted," babbled Ma.

"Yes well, we shall discuss that in good time but first I would like to have a quiet word with young Timon here," announced Zazu unexpectedly.

" You wanna have a what with who now?" thought Timon aloud.

"I wanna have a word with you now," said Zazu mimicking Timon's tone and body language.

"Oh…Ummmm, ok," agreed a surprised Timon allowing Zazu to lead him away out of hearing range of the others. Kiara, Pumbaa and Ma, exchanged curious looks, Kiara and Pumbaa both thinking '_This is going to lead to trouble'._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So what do ya want ta talk about?" asked Timon impatiently once they were out of hearing range.

"It's regarding Miss Maha," replied Zazu trying to sound confident.

"Well, I guessed that much," said the meerkat rolling his eyes, and putting his paws on his hips.

"Well," continued Zazu, "as you may have noticed her and I have grown rather well… fond of one another."

Timon didn't say anything he just stared at Zazu with intimidating silence

"Ummm..Hmmm…well," continued Zazu clearing his throat feeling slightly anxious, " I was wondering how you would feel if I was to court her."

"_Court her?" _repeated Timon.

"Yes, well, gain favour of her,through attentionso as to know her on a deeper level."

Timon raised an eyebrow.

Zazu had, had it at this point, "DATE HER! CAN I DATE HER?" the bird finally squawked out of impatience.

"Ummmm, let me think," began Timon slowly, before finally coming to a sudden conclusion, "No."

The meerkat then started to walk away, before Zazu then stepped out in front of him, "No?" asked Zazu.

"Yep you heard me."

"Yes, but I would like to have some kind of clarification or reasoning behind your response."

"What's the point Zazu?" expressed Timon. "Your gonna to be leaving soon anyway, it's not like Ma's coming with us to the pride lands or anything. Your just gonna lead her on and then leave, pretty cruel don't ya think?"

"Yes well, I was hoping maybe she, could join us?"

"She's not gonna want to join us, she'll just see the new cub or cubs when they come down her when their older."

"Then I could come back here after the birth," argued Zazu.

"Zazu, we both know you take your job too, seriously to leave, besides I know you don't really like me, truth is I not that fond of you either so why do you want to get involved with my family?"

"Ahhh, so this is what it's all about," concluded Zazu.

"What?" questioned Timon angrily.

"I should have known you we're only thinking of your own happiness, you don't like me and are afraid me becoming close to you mother will ruin your lifestyle," Said Zazu poking Timon in the belly every time he said the word '_you'_ .

"Hang on here, since when did you think you became an expert on how I think?" argued Timon a little less confident because he felt a little embarrassed as it was partly true.

"Oh, please, it's as obvious as the nose on your face," Timon put his hand on his nose after Zazu said this as if self conscious, " I only asked you out of politeness, but seeing as you are basing your reasons on selfish bases I will end this discussion here and now. It is your mother's choice whom she wishes to be with so I shall leave the final decision with her."

"FINE THEN!" scoffed Timon heading back towards the group. '_he can do what he likes,'_ thought Timon _'anyway as I had always said he's going soon no actually now, we'll leave today, and since Ma's not coming everything will return to normal in no time.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As soon as he saw ma, Pumbaa and Kiara still outside the stump having a lovely chat, he announced.

"We, leave today!"

"Great!" replied Kiara. "I just invited Ma to join us, so she's coming to isn't that great."

Timon suddenly had a horrible sinking feeling but was able to muster a fake smile, "Great," he squeaked in as happy a voice as he could manage.

Finally another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it.

Timon: I didn't!

Pichooi: Sorry, but you have to admit they make a cute couple.

Timon: You have one twisted mind girl.

Anyway that's all for now (back to the pile of assignments). Thanks for all the reviews guys I even see some new people have started reading the story, so thanks a bunch. I have been reading lots of lion king stories made by a few of you guys lately very impressed!


	13. And off they go!

Once again extra super sorry for the delay! I hope this chapter makes it up to you all, I wasn't really sure how I was going to write this chapter but I hope it's enjoyable. Now I shall give a special shout out to all those who have been kind enough to review my last chapter!

**Narfgirl:** Hee hee yeah it is kinda freaky that Zazu wants to date her (I have a very wacky mind)! Keep up the good work with all your fics!

**Nala5: **Glad you enjoyed the friction; it was a long time coming! Yay I surprised someone, hoped you liked that surprise (I know Timon didn't).

**MorpheusDreamer: **Thankyou so much for reviewing and reading my story hope you keep on doing so. I really love your Rafiki Tales stories I highly recommend them to anyone who hasn't read these. Glad to hear I'm not the only Uni student drowning in mountains of work :)

**Jila2snoopy:** thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them; glad you found that line amusing, nice to know there a people out there with a similar sense of humour to myself.

**Took-Baggins: **Thankyou for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it I wish you luck for next autumn in advance! Keep up the good work with your stories too :)

**SoulSingerJenna**: Glad you enjoyed the instalment! Hope this one doesn't disappoint!

**Sunrise19:** Sorry about the long wait, thankyou so much for your reviews! I really like your story Connected Paths (that is whats it's called right?) please update it soon (puts on the big puppy dog eyes). Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ralli-Rah**: Yes I made someone squeal, you wave all those flags proudly! Thanks for your kind review, I really appreciated it, I was actually a little concerned I wasn't getting them in character so your encouragement has gone a long way:) 

Wow nearly half a page sorry if I missed anyone but you all know I appreciate ya!

Chapter 13 (oh that's unlucky)

"So you're leaving today?" said a surprised Max.

"I know it's short notice but I'm sure you'll handle thing just fine here without me, Timon and Pumbaa for a while," explained Maha.

"Yes I'm sure I can definitely handle things without those two clowns," replied Max, "Must say though I didn't really expect you to leave as well, any particular reason?" continued Max with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the princess was kind enough to invite me, it's not everyday a new heir is born you know… Simba's like a son to Timmy so I guess that makes him the closest thing I have to a grandchild…_strangly enough_…. so it only makes sense for me to be there for him and Nala," answered Maha twiddling her thumbs a little.

"Of course, that's the only reason," said Max nodding with a knowing little smirk on his face, "are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact Zazu is leaving too?' he added cheekily.

" Oh go away you!" said Maha giving him a gentle push on his shoulders.

"Ok, ok…just be careful and keep that boy of your out of trouble, I don't want to loose my only niece because of his foolishness."

" Max, I'm an old woman now, no need to be protective, besides I'm with a warthog and a lioness what could happen?" and with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek (which he tried to pull away from).

"Enough of that, you go and take care, believe me it doesn't matter how many big animals you've got with you, a meerkat is never safe!"

"Sure, Uncle Max," laugh Maha and headed back to the group to prepare to set off.

Max stood alone for a little while then went down to the river to have a drink, all of a sudden a thought suddenly dawned on him….

"Hey, if she's an old woman, how old am I?"

"Ok I told Uncle Max, so we're all set to go!" announced Maha as she met up with the others.

"Yay!" said Pumbaa.

"Oh goody," mumbled Timon.

"Right so has everyone had a long drink, and a good meal?" asked Maha.

"I think so," replied Kiara cheerfully.

They all started walking towards the edge of the oasis; soon Kande greeted them and Makalo asked if they could come too.

"Oh how sweet," said Kiara who hadn't seen many meerkat pups before and though they were absolutely gorgeous, "But I'm sorry kids it's a little too far for you, and I'm sure your mother would worry."

"Awe," said Makalo, kicking his little foot in the dirt.

"Told ya they wouldn't let us," exclaimed Kande.

"Well can we at least, walk with you for a little while?" pleaded Makalo.

"Sure, kids!" jumped in Timon, "Do you want to walk with Mr Zazu for a while, I heard you become good friends when he first arrive to the jungle."

"Ok cool," said the pups a little surprised Timon was being so nice to them, and each jumped on either side of Zazu, which meant much to Timon's delight he couldn't walk next to Ma.

After that the short walk to the edge of the jungle seemed to take an age for poor Zazu who was once again finding himself bombarded with questions, such as "So is your wing ever going to get better?" "Why do you have teeth when you're a bird?" "You never did tell us how much you weigh, do you think you've gained or lost weight since being here?" (Authors note: I always find it strange that sometimes they show Zazu with teeth).

Finally they were near the boarders and Maha sent the Pups on their way, once out of the protection of the canopy, Pumbaa offered to carry the meerkats and Zazu.

"Well, you know it might be too heavy for Pumbaa to carry me, Ma and Zazu," said Timon. "Maybe ONE of us should ride Kiara," suggested Timon directing the "_ONE"_ at Zazu.

"Oh I'm sure I can manage…" began Pumbaa before being interrupted by Kiara.

"That's ok Pumbaa, I'll carry Timon," and with that she reached down quickly (and gently) lifting Timon in her jaws and putting him on her back, before he could argue.

Timon could do nothing but watch Maha and Pumbaa help Zazu (he still has the sling on) onto the warthogs back. Maha then climbed up and sat next to him.

"Whose side are you on anyway!" whispered Timon into Kiara's ear.

"_Sorry, couldn't help myself they just look so sweet together," _Kiara whispered back once they were a few step ahead of Pumbaa. At this point as fond as he was of Kiara Timon felt like hitting her on the head.

" You alright there Mr Zazu?" asked Pumbaa.

"He'll be fine, I hold onto him so he doesn't slide off," said Maha, putting an arm around Zazu.

"Thankyou, I'm not use to warthog riding," replied Zazu.

"Once you get use to the smell it's ok!" called out Timon, "but if it bothers ya we could always swap."

Pumbaa snorted feeling a little insulted. Zazu just rolled his eyes as they set off into the hot desert.

Sorry again for the long time to update and sorry for the short length of this chapter, the next one will have more action, not much happened here but just wait until they are well on their journey. Also next chapter should give updates on Nala and Simba.

Reviews are most appreciated.


	14. Some jobs are better left to the birds

Yay it was nice to see that you haven't all given up on me, I have just been reading through my past few chapters to refresh my memory and YIKES there are some bad grammar mistakes in there (which is scary as I'm studying to be a teacher), personally I blame Microsoft word spell and grammar check it's not doing it's job (I know excuses, excuses). When I finish this fic I will definitely go back and edit all those bloopers. Anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter:)

CHAPTER 14 

Nala was still very ill, yet her condition had improved, as Vitani and Simba had made sure she ate well and always had plenty of easily accessible water. Kovu had been a great help also but was beginning to miss Kiara. The other lionesses had tried their best to keep him company but it just wasn't the same. Simba was getting a little tired of seeing Kovu so bored, so he decided to give Kovu something to keep his mind occupied.

"You can't be serious?" the young lion asked Simba.

"We'll, it will give you a chance to get to know the lands and it's occupants better," replied the King.

"But isn't that kind of a job better suited for birds?"

"Well Zazu has been away for some time now, and in order to keep the Pridelands in check I'm going to need you to do the morning report today."

"Very well," sighed Kovu, and set off to find out any important news.

' _Now where should I look to find some important news…' _thought Kovu as he raced through the Pridelands looking for anything remotely interesting to report,_ ' I've heard Zazu do this many times and it's more like gossip…maybe I should just try and ask some creatures whats happening.'_

This little exercise was keeping Kovu occupied, however the problem with trying to interview other animals when you're a lion is that they tend to run away, so Kovu spent most of his time chasing terrified zebras and antelope across the plain trying to ask them questions. Finding the task fruitless, he lay down puffed out on the grass. He had despite this actually had quite a bit of fun, which was a nice feeling as he had been deprived of fun as a cub, and realised Simba probably knew this would happen, and was just trying to stop him moping about. Kovu was just about to close his eyes when he heard the soft voice of a female mongoose 'Come children, into the burrow before it sees us."

At first Kovu thought she must have been referring to him, until he saw a large eagle swoop down a few metres away from him and just miss grabbing a young mongoose as it rushed into it's burrow. The eagle then lifted itself back into the air and flew off defeated into the distance towards the desert.

It was almost midday when the lioness, warthog, hornbill and two meerkats found themselves nearly halfway across the hot desert sands. Pumbaa was feeling a little thirsty but was carrying on ok, but Kiara who unlike Pumbaa did not have hooves but sensitive footpads was finding the hot sand to be quite torturous.

"Would, you like to stop and rest for a bit dear?" asked Maha, "I'm sure there must be a little shade around the other side of that sand dune."

"Yeah, that might be nice," puffed Kiara lifting one of her paws to reveal the redness underneath.

"Yeah I could use a little rest too," said Pumbaa as they headed towards the dune at a faster pace.

They were all soon resting in the limited shade provided by the high sand dune but knew they would have to carry on soon as it was nearly midday and the shade was shirking fast, Maha had wasted no time after helping Zazu off Pumbaa, and quickly rushed over to the now lying Kiara to examine the underside of the princesses paws.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll survive," joked Kiara who was a bit ticklish as the meerkat felt her paws.

Zazu was leaning against Pumbaa who had taken this opportunity to have a quick cat-nap (or should I say _hog _nap). Soon he noticed Timon walking towards them and though to himself '_Here comes trouble' _as he rolled his eyes and contemplated pretending to be sleeping. But Zazu decided he was above that and waited to hear what the meerkat had to say.

"Hello," said Timon once he was standing in front of the hornbill.

"Greetings," replied Zazu shortly.

"How are you coping with it?"

"With what?" Zazu inquired, with a confused expression.

"The smell," continued Timon directing his gaze to the napping warthog, "my offer to trade places still stands you know."

"Well, as considerate as that offer may be, I do believe I am coping quite well, thankyou," replied Zazu, who then turned to his side to get more comfortable.

"Fine then," said Timon, "see if I care, maybe Ma would like a break from the stench and we can ride together, NOW WOULDN'T THAT BE FUN!" said Timon clapping his paws together with false enthusiasm.

" Do what you like," said Zazu, who at this point couldn't really care less what Timon had planned to separate him from Maha.

Timon then walked over to Maha who had just finished examining all of Kiara's paws and was satisfied that she could carry on, with the journey safely.

"Hey Ma," called Timon.

Maha looked up, "Yes Timmy?"

"Just wondering if you'd be interested in swapping places for the next part of the journey, I imagine Pumbaa's smell must be getting a little overbearing in this heat, and can't imagine that Zazu would be keeping very interesting conversation."

"Timon! That's no way to talk about your best friend now is it?" said Ma, who was getting a bit sick of her son's extremely obvious and annoying ploys to separate her from Zazu. "Besides, I, as you know, enjoy speaking with Mr Zazu," she continued, while tapping her foot and looking at him annoyed.

Timon knew he was once again defeated and started to walk over to Pumbaa who had just awoken, when Maha grabbed him gently by the shoulder and spun him around to look at him, her expression was much softer than it had previously been. " Sweetie, I know you don't like to see us together, and it hurts me to see you so angry," she sighed, " Zazu and I will just share this trip together but I won't take our relationship above friendship if you feel incapable of excepting him…You'll always be the main and most special man in my life," with that she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked back over to Pumbaa who was indicating that he felt it was time to continue, Timon watched then, climbed back onto Kiara's back, before she got up.

"You certainly look a little happier than you did a little while ago," said Kiara.

"Well the Ma and Zazu problem is now non-existent," said Timon triumphantly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Ma respects that I don't approve of him and so won't pursue the relationship any further," smiled Timon, "She's so great to respect my feelings like that," continued Timon realising what a considerate wonderful, mum he had.

"Yes, she is," replied Kiara, "…_but how much do you respect her's?" _she said a little softer more to herself than to the meerkat on her head.

They walked on a fair bit further when suddenly Pumbaa called them all to a halt.

"Ummmm…guys… whats that little dark dot in the sky coming straight towards us?"

Timon's meerkat instincts suddenly kicked in and he quickly leaped on to the highest point her could find (in this case Kiara's head) and stood very still on his hind legs to focus on the image with his keen meerkat eyes.

" It's a bird," said Timon squinting, "Oh no…it's an EAGEL!"

Unfortunately at this point the eagle had already spotted them with it's own sharp eyes and before they could do anything it started to swoop and for some reason it was heading straight towards Pumbaa!

To be continued….

Ha, I always wanted a cliffhanger, some of you may guess what's going to happen but hopefully the next chapter should give you some surprises. Any reviews as usual are always welcome!


	15. Danger from above

Gday, Gday everybody, I'm back! Just finished my uni prac so I hope to be able to find time in my month holiday to finish this story still unsure of how many more chapters there will be but not too many more. I'm also going to soon go to Melbourne for a few days these hols, not that you needed to know that but I'm excited as I have never been to Victoria before I hear the shopping in Melbourne is excellent!

Anyway I feel the need to thank my reviewers;

**Maran Zelde: **Thanks for the review! We shall soon find out if Kiara can chase away the eagle or not.

**Ralli-Rah:** Glad I could help make a bad day seem a little bit brighter:) You are right, the eagle isn't going for Pumbaa…but then who? We shall soon find out!

**Narfgirl: **I'm glad you liked Kovu trying to be a majordomo, I wasn't sure if people would find it funny or just think it was too silly to be funny (hope that made sense lol). Anyway thanks a bunch!

**MorpheusDreamer: **Ha ha Kovu dancing around singing bad puns that is a funny thought (you made me laugh)! Yep I'm glad you found his pettiness a little annoying, that was the plan, because he's getting desperate and running out of ideas…. and so am I ha ha.

**Sunrise19: **Thanks for the review! I always love reading them MWA:)

**Bounding Jackalope: **Thanks for the review it was delightfully evil;)

**CHAPTER 15!**

All animals were for a short second in shock and unable to move. Kiara was a few meters ahead of Pumbaa at this point, and snapped out of her shock only when the eagle was nearly upon the warthog. Pumbaa had already started to step back a few paces not really sure what to do…. Finally Kiara started running towards him to swipe at the eagle if it dared come too close but this eagle, was very fast (not to mention hungry) and got to him first, before anyone could do anything the eagle plucked Maha straight off Pumbaa's back, causing the warthog to squeal in pain as the sharp claws of the talons scraped across his bare back leaving a few cuts. Maha found herself being lifted into the air and screamedfor dear life, Kiara pounced into the air and swiped desperately at the eagle but only managed to rip off a few tail feathers, causing the eagle to screech in pain and tighten it's grip on the meerkat.

Zazu had been knocked off the warthogs back by the eagle as it grabbed his companion and looked up shocked and distressed by the ordeal. He quickly looked over at Timon and Kiara who were both in terrible shock with tears in their eyes realising the hopelessness of the situation.

Suddenly Zazu knew what he had to do, he quickly stood up and spread out his wings, causing the sling to rip off and fall to the ground. Zazu felt pain searing through his injured wing, but he didn't care. With determination he lifted himself into the sky like a bullet, the pain was tremendous but his will was stronger. Like a missile the small bird launched himself at the large eagle hitting it with force just belowthe ribcage with his strong beak. The already slightly injured large bird screeched horribly at this unexpected attack and in its surprise, released the meerkat causing her to fall downwards through the air. Zazu had to quickly get some distance between himself and the large bird before it attacked him, but the eagle showed little interest in doing this and flew away to find somewhere to recover and rest. Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa had watched all this in amazement and luckily Kiara was able to leap into the air once again and catch Maha neatly into her mouth.

Zazu seeing that Maha had been caught safely, glided slowly to the ground. Kiara placed Maha gently back to the ground.

It was obvious Maha was still in a bit of shock but she managed to make a little light of the situation by saying between gasps " Never thought I'd be so happy to find myself in the jaws of a carnivore." She then stared to dust herself off, and then saw that Zazu had landed and rushed over to him.

"My hero!" she cried wrapping her arms around him and giving him a good squeeze. Zazu felt his already sore bones crunch but managed a smile.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry honey," said Maha realising she was hurting him, but she was so overjoyed she couldn't help but then give him a multitude of little kisses all over his beak.

Timon, Kiara and Pumbaa just stood by and watched, and till this day Kiara still swears she could see Zazu's cheeks blushing though his feathers. After a short while Zazu (who was still be cuddled and kissed by Maha), heard a little voice nearby trying to get his attention.

"Ahem"

Both turned to see Timon standing right in front of them tapping his foot. Maha blushed slightly and stepped aside, leaving Timon to confront Zazu. Zazu was really not in the mood to deal with Timon but something was different, Timon's stern expression quickly turned into a large grin.

"Looks like we finally found a use for that oversized banana beak of yours," said Timon happily and to Zazu's shock he found himself in another bone crunching hug by Timon. "Thankyou," Timon whispered before finally letting him go.

"Awe, isn't that special," said Pumbaa, to Kiara after seeing the two hug. Timon gave him a play irritated glare before announcing, "Ok lets get this show on the road."

Pumbaa's back was a little bloody from the eagle's talons, so Kiara offered to carry all tree smaller creatures but Timon said he would be happy to ride on Pumbaa's snout. Maha gave her son a surprised but happy look after this knowing that he was making an attempt to get along with Zazu and maybe later even accept Zazu.

It was nearly dark by the time Pride Rock could be seen in the distance, Kiara and Pumbaa picked up the pace a little, as they were very much looking forward to getting some rest and seeing everybody. Kiara had missed Kovu very much and couldn't wait to see him and tell him all that had happened. For Zazu the Rock was a missed sight, although he had enjoyed his time with Maha in the jungle he still couldn't help feeling he had abandoned his post for far too long an amount of time. However had Simba coped without him?

**There we have it a very short but essential chapter in the story. I know some of you may be feeling that Timon's turn around to begin to like Zazu was pretty fast but from the movie I feel his bond with his mother is VERY deep and he would be extremely grateful to Zazu for saving her. Feedback is appreciated:) hope you enjoyed that chappy:)**


	16. Home again

**Thought I'd squeeze in at least one more chapter before I go on my holiday (maybe two but we will see), I'm ashamed to see that many people who started stories after mine have finished them before me! I'm so lazy hee hee.**

CHAPTER 16

Night had fallen on the Pridelands, and the lions within Pride Rock all had all lain themselves down for some well earned rest after a busy day of hunting.

By the time Kiara, Pumbaa, Timon, Zazu and Maha had climbed up the great rock and reached the mouth of the cave; all the lions were fast asleep. Pumbaa and Zazu were still quite sore from the attack but were so tired that they agreed to wait until morning before seeing the shaman; the cuts on Pumbaa's back had ceased bleeding quite some time ago.

Not wanting to wake anyone Kiara crept in first and snuggled up to Kovu, she smiled before closing her eyes thinking about how surprised he would be to find her there the next morning. Pumbaa, made his way over to the vacant corner of the cave which he and Timon and slept in during the years they lived there, Pumbaa of course could not sleep fashion as his back was too sore to lie on, so he had to try and get comfortable lying on his belly. This of course, as a result changed Timon's usual arrangement too, but he understood and tried to get comfortable on the ground nearby.

That left Zazu and Maha, who were both quite unsure of what to do. The problem was that Zazu's usual nest was in a smaller cave near the roof of the lions cave and although that day he had proven he could fly in desperate need, he really didn't want to risk damaging his injured wing any further, not to mention suffering more pain. Maha had never spent the night there before and was feeling quite nervous about the whole situation, for although she had met most of these lions before at some stage her meerkat instincts kept saying to her _'Surrounded by lions…not good, why aren't I running away?'_. Zazu saw this and put his good wing on her paw to comfort her, in the end they decided it would be best to just go and sleep next to Timon and Pumbaa, that way at least Maha could feel more at ease.

As the sun peeked inside the cave in the morning the lions began to awaken, all except Kiara of course who was still very tired from all the travelling. Kovu was of course overjoyed to see her sleeping next to him when he woke up, but didn't want to wake her, so he just gently rubbed his muzzle against hers and sat up. Kiara however was a light sleeper and woke up at the movement, and smiled at him, giving him another lion like kiss. Kovu looked across the cave floor and saw Timon, Zazu Ma and Pumbaa sleeping and said, "I knew you would bring him back."

"Thanks," replied a still very sleepy Kiara.

"Go back to sleep now you need some rest," whispered Kovu, who then rubbed faces with her again and left to find Simba.

Simba had of course seen his daughter, Timon, Pumbaa, and to his delight Zazu, not to mention to his great surprise Maha. Kovu met Simba just outside the cave gazing over the Pridelands, which seemed to have become Simba's morning ritual.

"Kovu," Simba greeted him happily.

"Good morning," replied Kovu, "What time did they all arrive?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing very late as none of the lionesses were up when they arrived."

"Have you spoken with Zazu yet?" asked Kovu.

"No, I didn't want to wake them so early, but I may have to soon as the fact that he did not fly to his nest concerns me," sighed Simba.

"Do you think he may have lost his ability to fly?" said Nala who approached them from behind.

"It's possible," said Simba.

"Ummmm…if he has does this mean I will have to do the morning report everyday?" asked Kovu with a worried look on his face, although he seemed more worried about himself than Zazu.

"Ha ha," laughed Simba, " No offence Kovu but I think we would have more luck getting news if we found someone else to do it. But lets not speak of replacing Zazu, although I admit I have found him annoying at times he has been with this family my whole life and before that, he is as much a part of this pride as you or I."

"Shall we wake them now?" asked Nala.

"Yes we may as well, we can let Kiara sleep though. Let me wake up Timon, he still complains of nightmares of the big evil Nala beast attacking him in his sleep," joked Simba

"Hey, I only did that once and I barely touched him!" defended Nala, walking beside Simba into the cave.

When Simba was close enough to the sleeping animals he noticed Pumbaa had cuts on his back and that Zazu's wing looked more stiff than usual. Simba first decided to wake up Zazu so he gently tapped the bird lightly on his side.

Zazu slowly opened his eyes and gave a small smile when he saw Simba.

"Goodmorining Simba," said Zazu trying to get up to give the king a bow, which was quite unsuccessful considering that so many of his muscles ached.

"No need to bow Zazu," replied Simba happily bending down so they were more on level, "Hey you finally called me Simba!"

"Oh, so I did!" realised Zazu, "You don't know how many times I have been told not to be so formal these past few days," the bird continued looking over at the sleeping Maha.

"Really," said Simba with a curious look on his face.

"Indeed Sire," replied Zazu.

"_Sire?"_

"Well, old habits don't die fast, but I am getting better," continued Zazu.

"Well it's great to have you back," chimed in Nala from behind, "You look injured, we must take you to Rafiki but on the way do tell us what happened."

"Thankyou Nala," replied Zazu who walked over to stand next to the lions while they attempted to wake the meerkats. Nala gently tapped Maha awake, and Simba picked up Timon with his paw and gave him a little shake, which of course caused the meerkat to wake up in terror causing Simba to have to cover his screaming mouth up with one of his toes (if you would call them toes).

"Morning buddy!" smiled Simba, watching his friend go from panic to a more relaxed state.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Timon once Simba removed his toe.

"Waking you up," replied Simba with a cheeky smirk, "Good to see you again buddy!"

"Yeah you too, " smiled Timon, "….we'll I'm up now, so can you put me down already?" added Timon who was still being held in the air by his overgrown foster son. Simba did so and then gave Pumbaa a good shake being careful not to touch any of the warthog's injuries. Pumbaa, eventually woke up, and shared his greetings with the two lions.

"Pumbaa what happened to your back?" asked a concerned Nala.

"Oh, it's just a little scratch," replied the humble warthog.

"I'll be the judge of that!" butted in Maha.

"Ma's right," said Simba, who was use to calling Maha Ma (incase anyone was wondering), "we should get these looked at, come on after we have something to eat I'll escort you and Zazu to Rafiki's tree."

"I'll come too" said Nala, then adding after Simba gave her a glance, " the fresh air would do me good, plus I want to know all that happened as I have been worried sick about Zazu. …Literally"

"Very well," agreed Simba.

After a quick breakfast, Simba, Nala Pumbaa and Zazu (who was perched on Simba's shoulder) set off for Rafiki's tree. Timon and Maha were there too, as Maha wanted to know if Zazu would be all right and Timon, although claiming he just didn't want to be left alone, was concerned for Pumbaa. The meerkats decided to wake, as they were sick of riding they kept up quite well to as Nala couldn't walk very fast anyway with her very large belly. Zazu explained to the lions all about his fall, which caused his wing to break, how Maha helped him, and about the eagle incident on the return journey. Zazu didn't make it sound like much but Pumbaa and Maha embellished on the story a little to allow Simba and Nala to see how heroic Zazu actually was. The royal couple were very impressed indeed. The fact that Maha and Zazu were becoming somewhat of an item wasn't mentioned.

Rafiki, jumped down from his tree's branches as soon as he saw them, and was very happy indeed to see his old friend Zazu again.

"Hee hee , I knew dat you would be back," exclaimed Rafiki joyfully, giving his old friend hug and then lifting the bird up so he could get a good look and feel of the injured wing.

"Hmmmm, you have done a bit of damage here, I see but in time the wing should heal itself," said Rafiki after a short examination, "just keep off it for a while."

The mandrill then examined Pumbaa's wounds and rubbed some kind of natural juices into it. This stung a little, causing Pumbaa to flinch. Rafiki then gave the half hollowed out gourd containing the juices to Timon saying, "Rub dis on da wound twice a day and he shall be healed in no time."

Maha asked Rafiki if she should make Zazu a new sling, to help him keep weight off his wing, Rafiki thought that would be a very good idea, and Nala couldn't help but give Simba a little knowing nudge, as by now she had noticed a certain closeness between the meerkat and the hornbill. Simba of course just gave her a '_what are you getting at'_ look, as he had not pieced it together yet.

Rafiki did of course want a retelling of the story as well, before he allowed them to go on their way. All turned around to head off and Rafiki jumped back into his tree's branches. Just as Timon turned around, Rafiki swang himself upside-down on the low branches to whisper to the meerkat "Your taking dis better den I thought you would."

Timon gave Rafiki a '_What the Hell?'_ look not knowing how Rafiki had worked it out so fast.

Rafiki just smirked and said "Bye" quickly before disappearing back inside his trees branches.

During the trip back to the rock, Timon was once again sitting on Pumbaa's snout because the half gourd filled with healing juices was getting heavy. They were a fair bit ahead of the others and all were just over halfway back to pride rock. Timon was just telling Pumbaa about how Rafiki seemed to know about his Ma and Zazu, and wanted to know if he thought the others had worked it out yet.

"Hmm, I don't know Timon, I certainly haven't told them," said Pumbaa.

"Well, neither have I but somehow Rafiki knew" replied the meerkat.

"Yeah, but he's very clever, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew everything," commented Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, please, nobody can know _everything_, I bet I know more than he does," scoffed Timon.

"I don't know Timon."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing," Pumbaa quickly said to avoid a meaningless argument.

"Did you notice how Nala kept nudging Simba like that I think she might…" Timon never got to finish his sentence though as he was interrupted but a very loud moan of pain from behind.

Pumbaa turned around quickly to see that Queen Nala had collapsed onto the ground and was moaning in pain.

"Simba!" sobbed Nala between tears "My…. my water just broke."

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh dear Nala in labour, that's not suppose to happen for a few days!**

**Whatever will happen! Find out next chappy, suggestions are welcome (yes I make it up as I go), and reviews are always well received, I got very excited today as I'm on 99 reviews Wahoo! The 100th reviewer can have a cyber hug:)**

**Oh and BTW Took-Baggins,**

**I'm studying to be a Primary school teacher; there seem to be a lot of future teachers on this site doesn't there? Hee hee : )**


	17. The time has come

Hello! I have returned from the land (well the city) of Melbourne. Actually I returned about a week ago but have been lazy again. Any way basically I had a good time it was cold but not as cold as I thought it would be (which was a good thing). I shopped my little heart out and now am offering to do extra shifts at the supermarket to make up for all the money I spent. If anyone from London is reading I was very sorry to hear about those explosions and hope that you and your family are safe. I just don't understand terrorists; it's all just so awful!

**Anyway time to thank my reviewers**

**Bounding Jackalope: **Gives you a virtual hug Yay you were reviewer 100! Thankyou for the review!

**MorpheusDreamer**: I'm sure you not the only guy in this section, but if you are good on you for breaking the mold! So are you going to be a lecturer? How cool! Yes I think I probably am going to give Timon a heart attack! I always love it how he has the motto of no worries a.k.a Hakuna Matata yet seems to be one of the most easily stressed out characters in the films, oh the irony :) 

**Narfgirl: **Thankies for the review! Yes I did have fun on my holiday : ) Glad you liked the Rafiki appearance, I love his character but in a way dread writing dialogue for him as I find him to be tricky to write for but since I have heard no complaints it must have been ok, so thankyou! As for Nala we shall see how it all goes.

**Ralli-Rah: **I too don't think Timon would enjoy seeing the ' most disgusting but great miracle of life' as you so cleverly put it lol. Sorry I didn't manage to squeeze in another chappy but here's one now to make it up to you:).

**SunRise19: **Thanks for the review! Maybe someone will run back to get Rafiki…maybe they wont, we shall soon find out!

**Maran Zelde: **Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry I LOVE blabber! Yes I agree it is fun to annoy small animals as long as it is not done cruelly (I like to irritate my cat too). I think Simba would enjoy messing with Timon because of his size but also because they are so close (and I think Timon would also find ways to get him back for it too). Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Took-Baggins: **No I'm not going to give these guys a break cackles evilly Glad to hear you enjoy my story!

On to the story. By the way I'm going to putxxxxxxxxxxxto separate the scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nala's contractions started fairly quickly. The queen tried to put on a brave face but all could see she was in a great amount of pain. Simba looked around frantically for a moment, as he was not expecting this, Maha was quick to rush over to Nala and help her with her breathing as she had acted as a kind of midwife to many meerkats in the past. Zazu now wished more than ever that he was not injured and was feeling pretty useless.

Simba didn't want to leave Nala out in the open even though technically he would be the fastest to go and get help. He was all too aware that if he left and the cubs were born in the open jackals, wild dogs and other carnivores would be quick to follow the scent of blood to that very spot. All he knew was he had to get Nala out of there.

The usually slow-witted Pumbaa was surprisingly the first to take action. He quickly stood to one side of Nala and motioned Simba to do the same. Simba quickly caught on to what Pumbaa was getting at and he quickly stood on the other side and together they supported the lioness so she could stand.

"Ok," began Simba, " Pumbaa and I are going to try to take Nala to Pride Rock as we are closer to home than Rafiki's tree, Timon could you run as fast as you can and fetch Rafiki?"

"I'm on my way," exclaimed the meerkat giving a salute, who was quite relieved to leave the scene of the labouring lioness before things got…well let's just say messy.

Zazu and Maha decided to follow Nala and the other large animals as Maha felt she could be of more assistance though monitoring Nala's progress and Zazu knew he couldn't run very fast on land anyway.

Nala was trying very hard to push herself forward towards Pride Rock. But this proved very difficult as her contractions were forever getting closer together, and although Pumbaa was a great help, he being shorter then her gave her not much to lean on her left side.

"It's ok dear... your going to make it," reassured Maha who had seen that Nala's didn't have enough support on her left and had hence with Zazu jumped on the warthogs back and was trying to offer a little more side support.

"It's too soon," puffed Nala, "this wasn't suppose to happen for a few more days."

" It's ok everything going to be fine," said Simba trying to help his mate relax.

"Don't worry, we're here for you," added Pumbaa.

"But what if there's something wrong?" wailed Nala through another contraction.

"We'll only worry about that if it happens, for now lets just worry about getting you to safety," said Ma, as Zazu patted the lionesses fur in attempt to sooth her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timon was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, he even went down on all fours for a while in attempt to go faster. On his way he saw Vitani and Kiara in the distance. Kiara had obviously got up sometime while they were at Rafiki's and was trying to work on her hunting skills. Timon knew he needed to get to Rafiki's as soon as possible but also knew that Simba and the others could probably use some more help. Timon was still a fair distance from Rafiki's tree and was getting tired so he made the snap decision to change course and made for the two lionesses.

"Hey," yelled the meerkat at the top of his lungs when he was close enough.

The two lionesses stopped what they were doing for a moment and looked around for the familiar voice.

"Over here!" called the meerkat again, jumping up and down hoping they could see him in the long grass.

Vitani was the first to spot him and hearing the urgency in his voice they both rushed over.

"What is it?" asked Kiara once they found him.

"It's Nala, she's in labour," explained the meerkat though exhausted breaths, "we were walking back from Rafiki's and her water broke, she needs help getting back to Pride Rock…"

"Oh no poor Mum!" said Kiara and immediately got ready to dash off to the rescue, but Timon quickly added, "I need to get Rafiki ASAP, can one of you help me?"

Both lionesses looked at each other before Vitani finally said, "You go help your mother Kiara, come on Timon," she demanded lowering her head to let the meerkat climb on, "lets go get Rafiki."

"Thank you!" said Kiara running in the direction of pride Rock hoping to find her mother quickly.

Vitani bolted in the direction of Rafiki's tree with Timon riding on her head hanging on for dear life, as Vitani was the fastest lioness in the pride. He never really felt comfortable around Vitani as there was something wild and untamed about her but she was certainly good in an emergency situation.

"Rafiki!" called Vitani from the bottom of the tree, once they had arrived. "Come down quick!"

"What is da matter?" asked the mandrill concerned after hopping down out of his tree.

Vitani quickly put her head under his legs and scooped him onto her back, almost causing the mandrill to squash the meerkat in the process.

"I'll explain on the way," announced Vitani as she bounded off in the direction of Pride Rock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pumbaa and Simba had done a pretty good job of helping Nala to the Rock, which was now not very far away at all. Kiara caught up to them quickly and took Pumbaa's place at Nala's left side. Nala was still being very strong but her contractions were so close together now and so painful she knew she had to lie down, and soon. Kiara had helped her mother walk about 10 metres when the queen suddenly said, "I. I have to lie down.."

"We're nearly there Mum," said Kiara.

"NO! I NEED TO LIE DOWN NOW!" screamed Nala through a sudden jolt of pain.

Simba and Kiara exchanged glances and gently eased Nala back onto the ground.

"We should be alright, we are close enough to Pride Rock to be out of the way of immediate danger," said Simba, "I just hope Timon was able to get Rafiki in time…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa, this is nuts!" exclaimed the meerkat who was now practically in Rafiki's lap as the mandrill held onto the speedy lionesses shoulders. The wind blew in their faces and both were amazed at how fast Vitani could run while carrying both of them.

"I see them!" announced Vitani, who then amazingly ran even faster towards the animals in the distance.

In no time they were there, and Rafiki quickly rushed over to the lionesses side and instructed her to push.

Timon also slid off Vitani, and walked over to the scene quickly cringing and turning away the moment blood appeared.

(a/n don't worry I'm not going to go into explicit detail about the whole process!)

Over the next hour or so, many moans roars and screams were heard and all but Simba and Rafiki kept a bit of distance giving Nala some space. Simba sat so one side of his mate and placed is paw on her's while Rafiki worked with her um…business…end.

Soon a little squeak was heard as Rafiki held up a little bundle of fur and quickly gave it to Nala who immediately started to lick and clean up. The squeak quickly drew the attention of the onlookers too, although Timon had to quickly turn away again to prevent throwing up at what the cub was covered in.

"It's beautiful!" said Simba while her gave his mate a gentle lick and admired the cub.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" called out Zazu.

"Nala, had a quick check while cleaning the newborn before announcing happily "It's a girl!"

"Squeee I have a sister!" squealed Kiara dancing around excitedly, but before she could finish her happy dance another moan from Nala silenced her.

Soon Rafiki found himself handing another cub to Nala, who she once again immediately started to clean.

But before she had even finished cleaning this cub she found herself pushing again and yes out came another! Nala was very busy cleaning these cubs while the other animals finally felt it was safe to come closer and have a look at the new litter.

The cubs appeared to be healthy although a little smaller than usual as they came out prematurely.

"I'm a sister 3 times!" cried Kiara happily.

"Oh their so precious!" said Maha coming close enough to have a look, the first born girl had a little bat at her as she came and all chuckled.

"Awe!" commented Pumbaa, "More little Simba's and Nala's!"

Simba gave his mate another nuzzle and had a good look at the tiny cubs in her paws,

"The second born is another female!" he said happily.

"And the youngest is a little boy," cooed Nala.

"Yay another sister and a brother!" squealed Kiara again before hushed by Nala who was worried she was scaring the cubs a little.

"Sorry" blushed Kiara.

"Ma," whispered Timon to Maha.

"Yes dear," she replied.

"Don't you find it a little sad they we are about the same size if not smaller then these cubs who have just been born?"

Maha just gave him a fake wack on the head.

After allowing Nala to rest for a while she lifted the first-born female, Simba the second and Kiara the male, and took them carefully up into the cave of pride rock where they could be safe.

"In my many years as advisor I must say the thrill of new life, has always been a highlight," said Zazu to Maha as they too walked toward the cave.

"Don't **even think** about it," joked Timon as he riding on Pumbaa passed the two.

**There we go the end of another chapter and there is sadly probably only going to be one or two chapters following. Hope you enjoyed that I found this quite hard to write so I do hope you enjoy it!**

**TTFN Ta ta for now!**


	18. beautiful babes, and can't you stay?

Decided to continue sooner than I thought, as I'm doing nothing at the moment. A few of you have been asking if I'm going to be writing any more stories after this is complete, in answer I certainly hope so but first I will have to think of another idea:) I will be revealing the cubs names in this chapter, I got them off one of those baby name web sites under African so if any of you happen to have characters of the same name in your fics I assure you now it is not intentional and nor am I trying to steal your characters.

**Disclaimer: (been I while since I used one), I don't own any characters in this story but the three new lion cubs and the two meerkat Pups, who were in previous chapters).**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pride had been blessed with three new members, and the King and Queen couldn't be more proud. Rafiki was keeping close watch on the newborns as being born early meant they had more chance of experiencing breathing problems, however these cubs were proving to be strong like their mother and father. Simba was very proud indeed, and couldn't stop admiring them as then made tiny mewing sounds and shuffled around with their still closed eyes. Nala also couldn't wipe the smile from her face, as she had been very worried for their well-being and felt very blessed indeed to have three healthy cubs.

Kovu was also very happy to see his new brother and sisters-in-law, and of course Vitani was thrilled about having three godchildren.

"Have you decided on any names yet Mum?" asked Kiara who was still extremely excited about being a big sister.

"Well," said Nala as she licked one of the females on the head, "I've only thought of one name so far and that's for this little one," she continued indicating the first-born female.

"Well, what did you decide on?" asked Kovu who came up next to his mate.

"I'm naming her after her father."

"What! Your calling a _girl_ Simba?" butted in Timon, who had seemed to come out of nowhere.

Nala couldn't help but giggle. "No, I'm calling her Diata, which is kinda like a female version of Simba as it also means lion."

The royal couple then nuzzled each other, "Then the next cub should be named after her wonderful mother," suggested Simba. "I shall name her Chipo which like the name Nala means gift, for this cub is truly a wonderful gift to this pride."

"That's so beautiful," said Pumbaa with a sniff, while wiping away a tear.

"And de little male?" asked Rafiki.

"Well, it wasn't really until Zazu left that we realised how much he meant to this Pride and this family, so we have decided to…." began Simba before he was interrupted.

"Please don't tell me your naming the poor kid Zazu!" butted in Timon once again.

"You just can't help yourself can you," said Maha to her son, "they can name their cub whatever they wish. Sorry dear please continue, " she apologised to Simba.

"Ma you don't need to apologise for me," whispered Timon though gritted teeth.

"Well apparently I do," she whispered back.

Simba of course just found this amusing, "Anyway as I was saying, I think in light of this and Zazu's recent act of bravery we think Zazu should have the honour of naming our cub."

"Oh," uttered a very surprised Zazu, "That is most kind of you but I really couldn't."

"That wasn't a request Zazu that was an order," said Nala with in a mock serious tone.

Zazu then walked over to get a closer look at the little male cub, "Well I suppose you could call it Kenyi, as he was born after three girls, but please don't feel obligated to use my suggestion I'm sure you could think of something better."

"Why, that's a beautiful name Zazu, thankyou," smiled Nala before giving little Kenyi a small nuzzle.

"Your quite welcome," smiled Zazu back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed and the cubs were just starting to open their eyes, and were beginning to look more distinguished from each other. Diata looked very much like her grandmother Sarabi, as she had black around the rimes of her ears and the same colour pelt although her eyes were very much like Kiara's beautiful wide and brown. Chipo was slightly darker, actually although nobody said it aloud, it couldn't be denied her coat was the same colour as Scars. This however didn't make her parents love her any less as inheriting one characteristic does not make one the same lion/lioness inside nor it change the fact that she was a beautiful cub as she had her mothers eyes and the most placid and wonderful personality. Kenyi, to his fathers delight looked a great deal like the great king Mufasa, he was quite a solid little cub too and very curious to explore his new surroundings although he couldn't really walk yet.

Zazu and Maha spent hours on end watching the little cubs stumble around, and by now it had become noticed by the whole pride that those two indeed did share a special bond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what is going on with those two?" Kovu asked Kiara while they were having a leisurely walk to the waterhole to refresh themselves.

"You mean Ma and Zazu?" replied Kiara with a grin.

"Well yeah they seem very _close_.."

"That's because they are silly."

" Really? That's a little strange," commented Kovu.

"How come?" asked Kiara with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, their not even the same species, I've…I've just never seen that before."

"Love can come in many shapes and forms, I never though I could fall in love with an outlander until I met you," said Kiara giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Yeah I guess so," smiled Kovu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simba and Nala had also noticed the closeness of the new couple and Nala though it was just delightful, whilst Simba needed a little time to adjust to the idea but after finding that Timon could accept it he decided he could too, and even offered to allow Maha to live with them in the Pridelands so she could be with Zazu.

"Oh that's very nice of you Simba dear," said Maha to the King after he offered, but then she frowned, "but I'm afraid my place is at the oasis with the other meerkat, although my uncle Max wont admit to needing assistance, he is very old and I need to be there to help him run things," she sighed.

"Couldn't Timon help?" inquired Simba, as over the last few days he had seen Zazu much more happy and relaxed then he had ever seen the hornbill in his life and really wanted things to work out for the two.

"He will be able to in time," thought Maha, "but there's still much he has to learn," after saying this she pulled Simba's ear down to her level so she could whisper into it, "and a lot of growing up to do."

Simba smiled, "Well stay as long as you like, I'm sure Zazu will miss having you around..."

With that the lion left and walked back to see his new cubs and mate.

"…. and I miss having him around too," whispered Maha to herself with tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There we go done another one sadly only one chapter to go sniff 

**Will our happy couple have to split up? Only time will tell…**


	19. Why be alive when your not living!

The end has come, yes sorry folks but this is the last chapter : ( 

**I thank you all for reviewing and for putting up with my many many typos!**

**Ralli Rah: Thanks for all of your kind reviews _x_3! I have really enjoyed reading them and your encouragement has meant a great deal to me too : )**

**Sunrise19: Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou! For your reviews ! And keep up the great work with your lovely stories too!**

**MorpheusDreamer: Thankyou so much for reading my story! I have really appreciated it! I think it would be sad to spit these guys up too after all their struggles, but fate works in strange ways, by the end of this chapter we shall see if fate allows Ma and Zazu to be together!**

**Took-Baggins: Thanks for all the support! Hope you enjoy the ending , and goodluck with your new story it sounds very interesting!**

**Bounding Jackelope: I was so excited when you started reviewing because I hadn't had a new reviewer for quite a long time, so thankyou very much for the support! I love your username by the way!**

**SoulSingerJenna: Thanks for the reviews I am very grateful and reading them has made me happy!**

**Maran Zelde: Thanks for the review, yes Max is very old and 11 does sound about right! Good luck with your stories I love them!**

**Hectorvondrax : Yay a new person! Don't worry I wouldn't be so cruel as to leave the story there, I hate it when people do that! Thankyou so much for your review I enjoyed reading it : )**

**Narfgirl: Glad to hear you like the names of the cubs! Thankyou for your reviews! Mwa**

**Total-Jewel: Yes it does almost seem like yesterday I started this I can't believe that it's now finished! Thanks for all your kind words!**

**Nala5: I know you haven't read this far yet but if you do I'd just like to say thanks for all your reviews! They always are very fun to read and often funny!**

**Jila2snoopy,Val, Rayenna and Sulkenwolfpup: although you guys haven't reviewed for a while if you read this far I'd just like to say thankyou! And give you cyber hugs!**

**And Thankyou to anyone I forgot or anyone who reads this in the future! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been about a week since Simba's discussion with Maha, and sadly it was nearly time for the jungle dwellers to return home. Pumbaa's wounds had healed over nicely, and with the cubs now being able to walk around a bit by themselves the cave suddenly was seeming a little crowded. Maha, Pumbaa and Timon had recently discussed an appropriate time to leave and that day way today. To Maha the days had flown by very quickly indeed, in fact they had for Zazu as well who had spend almost the whole time by Maha's side.

Timon and Pumbaa had said their farewells to the lions, and were waiting just outside the Rock for Maha to say her farewell to Zazu.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer," sighed Zazu as he gave her a hug, he had had the sling off for two days now as his wing was almost fully healed now.

"I'm afraid so," said Maha trying to stop herself from crying, then her face brightened up a little and she added, "Why don't you come back to the oasis with us? My home is big enough for two and I'm sure all the meerkats would love to have you."

Zazu gave this some thought. "Had circumstances been different I may uptake that offer, however I cannot fail my duty as Major-domo and with three new cubs bouncing around the place I'm sure Simba and Nala will be requiring my assistance."

"Oh…I understand," uttered Maha giving him another hug, as tears rolled down her plump little cheeks.

Zazu couldn't help but shed a tear as well although he tried to wipe this away before anyone could see

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Maha managed to say.

"I suppose it is," said Zazu quietly.

"Take care honey," sighed Maha giving the bird a kiss on the cheek, and then turning to leave.

"I'll try to visit soon," called out Zazu as he watched the meerkat leave. He felt terrible, he was never very good at goodbyes and hoped she realised how hard the decision to stay was for him.

Down below he saw Maha come to her son and share a long embrace, she was obviously crying. Then Timon helped her onto Pumbaa's back and they rode off into the distance. Zazu sat on the tip of Pride Rock until Pumbaa appeared as a mere dot on the horizon.

The hornbill was just about to turn back into the cave when he suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Gah!" screamed Zazu not knowing who it was, but he shocked face suddenly turned into one of agitation when he saw Rafiki standing behind him with that ever so mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on others?" queried the very annoyed bird.

"Nope!" laughed the mandrill.

" That explains a lot," repled Zazu indignantly, before turning to head into the cave.

"So," said Rafiki quickly jumping in Zazu's way, " Timon and Pumbaa have gone?"

"Yes," replied Zazu shortly.

"And de mother of Timon?"

"Yes, she left with them."

"Ahhh I see!" commented Rafiki lengthening the _ee_ sound in "see".

"See what?" huffed Zazu.

"I see why you are such a grumpy bird now, normally you are happy when Timon and Pumbaa leave now you are sad, me thinks dat you be missing Miss Maha. Yes?"

"Well I am very fond of her.." replied Zazu doing the bird equivalent of twiddling ones thumbs with the tips of his wings.

"You can't fool old Rafiki! I know you are more den fond of her," said Rafiki raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well maybe that is so but I have a job to do, a very important job to do, one can't just leave all one's responsibilities," Zazu said stuttering a bit.

"One cannot be alive for so long without living, my friend," said Rafiki sitting down next to his friend.

Zazu was a little confused at this at first, but then understood what the old mandrill was getting at.

"You think I should have gone after her?" he asked timidly.

"Yes!" Rafiki proclaimed very loudly and then gave Zazu a whack on the head with his stick.

"No need to get violent," muttered Zazu under his breath while he rubbed his sorer head.

"But what about, Simba, Nala and the cubs?" asked Zazu.

"What about you?" Rafiki answered Zazu's question with a question.

Zazu was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he really didn't know what to do.

Rafiki finally broke the silence.

"Kiara, Kovu and Vitani can help out with the cubs and I will make it my personal duty to find a new Major Domo."

Zazu looked a bit shocked, but then to Rafiki's surprise his shocked expression turned into a grin, "I suppose it is time for me to retire, but however will I catch up to them?"

Rafiki gave a sneaky grin then lifted Zazu up and said, "You're a bird, fly!" and with that the mandrill threw Zazu off Pride Rock. Zazu's instincts kicked in and he found that his wing healed.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he yelled at Rafiki once over the shock of being thrown off Pride Rock.

Rafiki laughed, "Go on! Find your Upendi, be happy, I'll tell the lions you've gone!"

Zazu nodded gave his old friend a smile, "Thankyou," he called as he flew off towards the oasis. Rafiki nodded and smiled as he watched his dear friend fly away from his old life and into a new one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he left!" said Nala after Rafiki told her and Simba the news.

"It was his time to retire and start life anew," bowed Rafiki.

"I will miss him, but it's for the best," smiled Simba.

"I thought he would never retire," said Kiara, who was doing a bit of eavesdropping, she was very pleased at what she had heard.

"Looks like we will just have to get Kovu to do the morning report until we find a replacement," teased Nala.

"Ha, I don't think so!" called out Kovu from the other side of the cave.

With that all the lions had a bit of a chuckle, they were sad to see Zazu go but all knew it was for the best, replacing him would be hard but they felt comfort in the fact that Zazu was living his own life now and they could visit him when they came to the oasis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zazu had been flying for quite some time. He was scanning the desert in hopes to see them. '_Pumbaa is faster than I thought,'_ thought Zazu to himself until he finally spotted the warthog trotting along just ahead.

With that Zazu took a bit of a nosedive down to meet them.

"Ahhh not another one!" cried Timon when he saw something from the sky coming towards them, thinking it was another eagle.

Pumbaa then started to run.

"That's a pretty small eagle," commented Maha squinting to see it better then her whole face lit up. "Stop running Pumbaa, It's Zazu!"

Timon then pulled on Pumbaa's ears like reins to make him stop, and in only a few short seconds Zazu made landed on the ground just in front of the warthog.

Maha instantly jumped off, "What are you doing here?" she asked happily.

"I've decided to take you up on that offer," he announced, "I would be more than happy live in the oasis with you," he smiled holding her paws in his wings.

"Oh Zazu!" cried Maha giving him one of her famous bone crunching hugs, then kissing his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Zazu and Maha climbed back onto Pumbaa's back together which forced Timon to move onto Pumbaa's snout.

"So are you two going to be mates now?" inquired Pumbaa as they grew very near the oasis.

Timon shot Pumbaa a look thinking that a very inappropriate question to ask

Maha blushed not knowing what to say.

"If Maha does not object," answered Zazu placing one of the meerkats paws in his wing.

"Oh I would love to honey," she exclaimed almost in tear because she was so happy, "You don't mind do you sweetie?" Maha asked directing her question to her son.

Timon turned around to face them, "I don't have to call him Dad do I?"

"Of course not Sweetie!" laughed Maha.

"Certainly not," said Zazu almost to himself, thinking how strange that would be.

"Ok, than I have no objections," shrugged Timon casually, he couldn't help but smile though as soon as he once again turned around from them to face the oasis.

"Oh I just love happy endings," sniffed Pumbaa. As he and the new little family entered the oasis.

"Welcome home honey," announced Maha once they entered the Oasis.

_Home_ Zazu liked the sound of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Taaadaa! Hope you enjoyed the final chapter of 'Never too old, Never too different'. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Maybe I will come up with another idea sometime and write another story, or a sequel who know but until then Cya later everyone!**


End file.
